En otra vida
by KaoruB
Summary: ICHIRUKI-¿AU?-La historia no comenzó la noche cuando lo salvó, sino en otra, lejana, muchas vidas atrás. Sus almas marchan juntas desde siempre...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

**Prólogo**

_La siguiente historia está ambientada en los últimos tramos de las __**Guerras Genpei**__, __una serie de __conflictos civiles__ que se desarrollaron en el antiguo __Japón__ a fines de la __era Heian__ y que tuvo a dos clanes enfrentados por el poder: el clan __Taira__ y el clan __Minamoto__. __Esta guerra estuvo dividida en tres etapas, la última de las cuales__ terminó con la __batalla naval de Dan-no-ura__ en 1185, año en el que ubico la acción. En Japón constituye la transición de la época clásica a la época feudal y el establecimiento del primer shogunato, esto es, los samurais asumen el mando del país._

_Personalmente, yo no creo en la reencarnación ni en las vidas pasadas, ni en la trasmutación de las almas o en conceptos similares, pero no pude evitar imaginar a Ichigo y a Rukia conociéndose en otro punto del tiempo, mucho antes de los hechos de Bleach. He indagado entre los diversos ichirukis y no encontré ninguno que plantee tal posibilidad, aunque hay tantos que tal vez se me haya pasado, así que si alguien ha leído uno así por favor cuéntemelo, para poder leerlo también._

_No se trata de un simple AU, quiero que la historia se enlace con la que conocemos. Debido a esto hay cosas que he tenido que resolver, como es el caso del contexto cultural e histórico que he elegido, sostener la personalidad de los personajes y hacer creíble la posibilidad de que se hayan encontrado en otra vida, vivos los dos. Lo primero lo sobrellevaré con el mayor decoro posible, porque la verdad es que, más allá de algunos hechos históricos, desconozco los códigos culturales de aquel momento. En cuanto a los otros aspectos, bueno, conllevan un par de problemas extra._

_Por un lado, la cuestión del aspecto físico. Por lo que sé, el alma no reencarna en el mismo cuerpo, ¿entonces cómo hago? D: Elección arbitraria número uno: físicamente serán tal cual los conocemos y punto u.ú El segundo problema tiene que ver nada menos que con el nombre, que tampoco se conserva en el tránsito de una vida a otra. Elección arbitraria (y salomónica) número dos: se respeta el nombre de pila, no así el apellido :( He pasado muchas noches sin dormir (XP) y ya tengo pensado cómo justificarlo. Solo puedo anticiparles, para facilitar la lectura, que me referiré a ellos por sus apellidos: **Kumagai** para** Ichigo** y **Taguchi** para** Rukia** (clanes vasallos de los mencionados arriba). Espero que puedan disculparme por esto, creo que algo de verosimilitud con respecto al tema es necesario. Si hago tantas aclaraciones es para los posibles lectores puristas, para darles la chance de dejar de leer si no les satisface la forma de encarar el planteo. _

_El primer capítulo es más bien introductorio de las circunstancias en las cuales se conocen, en los próximos intentaré centrarme fundamentalmente en la evolución de la relación de la pareja. Muchas gracias a todos. Espero que aun después de toda esta parrafada, les agrade :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Encuentro<strong>

* * *

><p>Los rumores de la menguante batalla se percibían lejanos. De la fortaleza brotaban voraces lenguas de fuego y negras columnas de humo que ascendían al cielo y velaban las estrellas. Nunca imaginó que un día se toparía con semejante panorama, la defensa se suponía impenetrable. Pero el enemigo era astuto, recién ahora podía llegar a comprender cuánto, y los habían tomado por sorpresa. Ignominiosamente, la mayoría de los suyos optaron por huir, muy pocos se quedaron para luchar y sostenían aislados combates, resignados a morir.<p>

Para peor, funestas murmuraciones afirmaban que los generales habían perecido. Si eso era cierto, si tanto Tadanori como Shigehira habían sido derrotados, pocas esperanzas de victoria le quedaban al clan al que servía. Por los tiempos que llevaba el conflicto, esta derrota no hacía más que presagiar un nefasto desenlace para los Taira y el éxito seguro para los Minamoto.

Y todavía no había podido demostrar todo lo que sabía, todo lo que había aprendido de su querido y habilidoso maestro. Fue por eso que, cuando supo que el guerrero Benkei lideraba las facciones invasoras, decidió que era hora de hacer algo por su clan y por su propio orgullo. Ocultándose entre las sombras de esa noche ardua e interminable, agilizó el paso hasta la zona donde había visto que se asentaban los enemigos. Alguna vez había oído hablar de ese monje guerrero que servía a los Minamoto y le habían descripto su aspecto. Pensó que, si podía tomar su vida, al menos le haría un poco de justicia a su infortunado maestro, al cual acababa de dejar tendido para siempre en la tierra mezclada con sangre.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. Se los secó con prisa y se concentró en su autoimpuesta misión.

-o-

Los del clan Minamoto se sabían con la victoria, no había otro modo de explicar el que muchos se hubieran acomodado en el suelo para dormir. Sintió asco de tanta arrogancia. Con la habilidad obtenida a través de años de práctica, con el resentimiento adquirido a partir de la conciencia de su condición y de la subestimación de su género, trazó con su kaiken sendos surcos en la piel del cuello de los esporádicos vigías nocturnos tomándolos por sorpresa, tal y como había aprendido esas últimas horas del enemigo. Luego, con ansia contenida, siguió buscando entre los durmientes para dar con el objetivo.

Y ahí estaba. La armadura sobresalía de entre las demás a causa de su rango. Con una vivificante mezcla de euforia, miedo y resolución se acercó hasta el legendario samurai, caminando entre sus yacentes subordinados o saltándolos sigilosamente. Cuando llegó a sus pies, lo midió durante unos instantes. En ese momento, recordó de nuevo la imagen del otro cuerpo en la misma postura, un cuerpo que había sido querido y admirado. Esta vez las lágrimas no salieron. Esta era su hora, la que había estado esperando desde que había decidido obtener lo que su caprichoso destino le había negado.

Empuñó una vez más su kaiken, se abrió de piernas para abarcar la anchura de Benkei y, con cuidado, se deslizó hasta colocarse a la altura de su cintura. Su otra mano vino a sujetar también el arma, para asegurarse de golpear con la fuerza necesaria. Alzó los brazos por sobre su cabeza, calculó la distancia hasta el apenas expuesto cuello y apuntó. No tenía dudas, tampoco le importaba morir después. Esta era su hora, su reivindicación.

Y cuando tomó impulso con una honda bocanada de aire, una artera, repentina y humillante fuerza extraña se cerró desde atrás sobre sus manos, impidiéndole limpiar aunque sea un poco las dos afrentas que había sufrido durante esa absurda jornada. Pero esa noche no se terminaba, ni se terminaría jamás.

-Hasta aquí llegaste –le dijo una áspera voz, con pasmosa tranquilidad. Esas grandes manos oprimían dolorosamente las suyas, que todavía aferraban el puñal.

Intentó forcejear, tal vez tuviese una oportunidad, si tan solo pudiese girar y asestarle un golpe seco, quizás el sujeto caería inconsciente antes de que el jaleo despierte a los demás. Pero el otro era enérgico y tiraba de su cuerpo hacia atrás sin piedad haciéndole trastabillar, por lo cual el primero en despertar fue nada menos que el propio Benkei, su víctima, que tan solo se sentó para observar cómo uno de sus mejores subordinados se encargaba del intruso.

-¡Suéltame! –intentó la presa, resistiéndose cuanto podía, mientras otros se despertaban para contemplar entre adormilados y sorprendidos aquella insólita escena. Esos ojos sobre su fracaso constituían una nueva afrenta, y el asco corroyó su ser una vez más.

-¿Quién demonios eres, maldito? –jadeó el sujeto desde atrás y por encima, pues ahora que se le pegaba al cuerpo notaba su estatura.

Luego, el guerrero le separó las manos y se las llevó a la espalda tan brutalmente que no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor, ni ver en dónde caía su arma. Los demás solo celebraban, lo aclamaban como el mejor, el protector de su general. Con un último y prepotente tirón le dio la vuelta y del impulso cayeron al suelo, uno arriba del otro. La suerte del intruso era mañosa, pues había quedado debajo y el otro se acomodó de tal manera encima de su cuerpo que le cortaba la respiración. En esa posición le sujetó con una mano las muñecas por arriba de la cabeza, mientras que con la otra desenvainaba lentamente su katana.

-Tal vez quieras decir unas últimas palabras –se mofó el samurai, mientras apuntaba.

Por más que forcejeaba con las manos y con las piernas no lograba zafarse, su oponente era mucho más grande y fuerte. Su aspecto era amenazador, pero incluso en la penumbra de la noche logró advertir que no era más que un muchacho de insólito color de cabello, que lo miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

El otro, en cambio, no pudo distinguir el rostro de su prisionero, ya que el casco se lo ocultaba en parte. Solo había llegado a percibir que se trataba de un individuo de menudas dimensiones, lo cual le extrañó bastante tratándose de un guerrero. El susodicho era pequeño, pero de gran tenacidad y vigor. Aun así agradeció en su mente por contar con tal ventaja, los que habían estado de guardia no podrían decir lo mismo.

El asco volvió a asaltar los sentidos del caído cuando entendió que sí, esta era su hora, aunque no la que había deseado. En ese último instante que la vida le concedía, comprendió que no había forma de luchar contra el destino, que había nacido como había nacido y que, aunque otros se hayan apiadado y hayan sido generosos, nada borraría el hecho de ser lo que era, y de morir como moriría, en manos de ese samurai que tal vez tuviese su misma edad. Una nueva humillación para su partida de este mundo.

-¡Vete al infierno! –farfulló con odio, liberándose por fin.

El otro por un momento le miró con interés, podría asegurar que ese insulto no fue para él. Se sonrió de lado para disimular su desconcierto. Todo ese rencor, la insatisfacción, la frustración que alcanzó a vislumbrar en sus grandes ojos de pronto le resultaron familiares, lo retrotrajeron a su pasado. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en afinidades. Reponiéndose de la impresión, su brazo retrocedió para hundir la hoja en el corazón, pero el mismísimo Benkei lo retuvo.

-Espera, no lo mates aún.

Todos lo miraron con extrañeza. El ejecutor detuvo su brazo, en vilo.

-Seguramente es un vasallo del clan Taira –continuó Benkei-, y tal vez maneje información sobre la exacta localización de los Tres Tesoros Imperiales. Lo tomaremos prisionero. Encárgate de eso Kumagai, ya que fuiste tú quien lo atrapó.

Al susodicho no le quedó más remedio que quitarse de encima de su presa, lo cual hizo a regañadientes. Rápidamente le alcanzaron unas cuerdas con las que amarró los brazos del samurai cautivo, después lo despojó de sus katanas y lo examinó para asegurarse de que no tuviera otras armas encima con las que pudiera cometer seppuku. Finalmente lo tomó con violencia de un brazo y jaló de él.

-Tuviste suerte por esta vez, pero no te confíes, de todas formas morirás –le dijo con aspereza, mientras lo acarreaba.

-Eso no es tener suerte –murmuró el otro. Los últimos cinco minutos habían sido como un sueño, no entendía lo que ocurría. En su fatigada mente, la idea de que la noche todavía no terminaba, que era infinita, seguía torturándole.

Si hubiera tenido ánimos para levantar un poco la cabeza, quizás hubiese llegado a divisar el asomo de una tenue claridad por el lado del mar.

El tono de su voz desconcertó a Kumagai otra vez, lo mismo que sus palabras. En el breve tiempo que llevaba combatiendo bajo las órdenes de Benkei ya había matado a muchos, y si sus víctimas alcanzaban a decir algo después de atravesarlos con su katana, le habían parecido meras sandeces, lamentos absurdos de moribundos que ya no pertenecían a este mundo. En cambio este sujeto tenía una voz grave, imponente, pero también adolorida. No pudo distinguir bien sus facciones, pero su mirada oscura y profunda había logrado hacerle titubear en plena acción, una mirada que parecía empujarlo a un abismo. Y él era un guerrero, no podía permitirse ser atraído.

Eso era lo que más lo inquietaba. Él no quería asomarse a ese abismo, no quería ver. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo interpretar sus instintos. ¿Quién era este hombre, y por qué le había generado todo aquello?

-De prisa –le ordenó, tratando de no pensar más.

-o-

En el subsuelo había un recinto que podía ser empleado como mazmorra. Tenía una pequeña abertura que comunicaba con el exterior, por donde apenas se filtraba el aire y la luz. Estaba ubicado en una de las edificaciones que habían tomado recientemente, y allí Kumagai encerró a su prisionero. Dejó al sujeto sentado sobre la roca desnuda, atado de pies y manos.

-Eres vasallo de los Taira, ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

-…

-Si respondes a mis preguntas te ahorrarás el interrogatorio del general, que en estos casos no suele ser muy paciente.

-…

-¿Sabes que prácticamente todos los que estaban en la fortaleza han huido?

-…

-Se fueron en sus barcos, suponemos que a Shikoku… Los abandonaron, incluso a ti.

-…

-El general ordenará la persecución. Los Taira caerán, no falta mucho para eso.

-Por favor…

Aquí el samurai se sorprendió. Miró el bulto en el suelo, de donde supuestamente había surgido la voz.

-Por favor, permíteme morir con honor –le pidieron.

-No.

-Por favor… Yo jamás delataré a mi clan.

-No, serás interrogado –concluyó Kumagai. Luego dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero el cautivo de nuevo lo retuvo.

-¿Eres un hombre de honor?

El guerrero se giró bruscamente apretando los puños para contenerse.

-¡No me desafíes, imprudente! –vociferó-. ¡Puedo matarte ahora mismo y nadie lo lamentará!

-No te estoy desafiando –susurró el otro. Después guardó silencio, reflexivo, hasta que se decidió a seguir hablando-. Desde la primera vez que vi mi reflejo en el agua, desde que supe lo que en verdad era, entendí que si quería reconocimiento tendría que ser más fuerte que cualquiera. Nací en una familia de samurais, por lo tanto yo también quería ser uno, pero por mi condición me hicieron a un lado –Se detuvo un momento, como si le costara hablar. Luego continuó-. No me resigné. Esta iba a ser la noche en que por fin demostraría quién soy en realidad… y fracasé. Lo único que me queda para demostrar que soy un auténtico samurai es morir con honor.

El guerrero escuchó. Si bien sus facciones no se habían perturbado, algo, alguna parte de esa historia, se le coló en las entrañas. Un estremecimiento lo atravesó, y él se esforzó por reprimirlo. Se obligó a recordar que ese hombre era solo un enemigo. Un samurai estaba más allá de las penas humanas, no podía rebajarse a experimentarlas, ni siquiera a compadecerlas. La piedad era un síntoma de debilidad, y él había luchado durante años para sustraerse de cualquier tipo de emoción. No debía asomarse a ese abismo, _no debía_. Apretando los puños, le dio la espalda al prisionero y comenzó a caminar para irse, mientras le respondía.

-Entonces nunca has sido un samurai, y nunca lo serás.

-o-

Cuando volvió junto con los suyos, todavía resonaban en su cerebro las palabras del intruso. No pudo evitar recordar y verse a sí mismo entrenando, peleando, demostrándoles a los demás que él podía, que sería un digno hijo de su padre. Kumagai sacudió la cabeza, molesto. Ya no debería pensar en esas cosas, él se había convertido en un guerrero al servicio del gran clan Minamoto y actuaba bajo las órdenes del excelso Benkei, lo demás había quedado atrás.

Todos tenían que seguir un camino de sacrificios, nada tendría que sorprenderle y mucho menos impresionarlo, pero las penas de los otros siempre le habían afectado, una maldita flaqueza que todavía lo acuciaba. La "nefasta herencia de su madre", según palabras de su propio padre. Él también había tenido que probar que era fuerte, que era un auténtico samurai. Y sin embargo, a veces, cuando blandía su espada o cuando se movilizaba a través del campo de batalla, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allí, a quién estaba protegiendo, por qué estaba peleando…

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que cruzarse con ese sujeto? ¿Cuál de todas esas palabras lo habría tocado, qué parte de su historia lo habría conmovido?

-¿Qué diablos es esto? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros, mientras levantaba algo del suelo.

Volviendo de sus pensamientos, se acercó a su camarada. Algunos más hicieron lo mismo.

-Creo que es el arma con el que el intruso intentó matar al general –señaló otro.

-No puede ser –dijo el primero, examinándolo con atención-, esto es un kaiken.

Los ojos de Kumagai se abrieron con asombro.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntaron alternativamente los guerreros, asombrados.

-Lo confirmaré –dijo presurosamente Kumagai, tomando con brusquedad el arma. No podía ser posible… ¿Y si era eso? ¿Y si toda su confusión no era más que un presentimiento?-. Ustedes continúen con sus obligaciones, yo le informaré al general.

-¡Oye, no nos des órdenes, mocoso! –lo amonestó uno.

Pero el aludido ya se había marchado.

-o-

¿Era la luz lo que dañaba sus ojos, o era su cansancio, su desasosiego?

La noche por fin había finalizado. Sin embargo, ese frío que se le metía por los huesos, el silencio, esa penumbra casi insondable para sus ojos irritados se le antojaron una especie de pasaje, un anticipo de la muerte. Ni siquiera ese momento lo transitaría con honor. Pero ya no le importaba, se iría de este mundo pensando solo en el amable rostro de aquel que comprendió, de aquel que no subestimó. Su querido maestro… Tal vez así, al morir, iría nuevamente a su lado.

Unos presurosos pasos y un brusco movimiento lograron que en su agotada conciencia irrumpa de nuevo la realidad. Sintió unas manos jalando con violencia para que se pusiera de pie, sintió que tironeaban hacia un costado, que le quitaban su casco y que éste caía al suelo con estrépito. Esa prepotencia se le hizo familiar, le sujetaban de los brazos con tal fuerza que dolía.

Kumagai sostenía el cuerpo del prisionero contra la pared, debajo del único atisbo de luz que había en el lugar. Examinaba su rostro con el entrecejo fruncido y el corazón palpitante, buscando señales. No podía ser…

La piel era pálida como la luna, contrastando con el azabache de sus cabellos, y se sentía suave a pesar de la suciedad que se le había pegado. Los ojos eran grandes, pero las líneas de sus rasgos eran finas, delicadas. La boca era pequeña, aunque se veía agrietada. _No podía ser…_

Una mano tosca hurgó sin titubeos en la intimidad del cautivo. Éste abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, superado por lo innoble de la maniobra.

-¡No! –gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Kumagai dejó de tocar y volvió a sujetarlo de los brazos. Clavó sus ojos sobre él, con un brillo fulminante. Le habló con los dientes apretados, con la voz tensa.

-Eres una mujer…

* * *

><p><em>Me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que este capítulo lo escribí allá por junio, así que no crean que la confusión sobre la identidad de Rukia tiene que ver con su nueva apariencia, es solo que iba vestida como un samurai. La verdad es que yo sigo escribiendo con su imagen original en mi cabeza, no con la actual.<em>

_El kaiken era un pequeño puñal sin guarda que solían utilizar las mujeres, al cual podían ocultar entre sus ropas. Les servía para defenderse y, en casos extremos, para suicidarse abriéndose la garganta. _

_El seppuku es el suicidio ritual._

_Aclaro también que el fic no tendrá muchos capis, no creo que llegue ni a diez. Espero que les haya gustado la propuesta y, desde ya, muchas gracias por la paciencia y por la lectura n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Porque sí, les aseguro que es un ichiruki, aunque no los llame por su nombre original. Gracias a todos los que lo han aceptado así, a partir de este capi las referencias a lo que sabemos sobre ellos irán profundizándose. Espero que les guste :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Visiones<strong>

* * *

><p>-Una mujer –repitió Kumagai en un murmullo. Sus manos aflojaron su agarre y dejó que la chica se deslizara poco a poco hacia el piso. Dio un paso atrás, abstraído.<p>

Ella no pudo sostenerse en pie, no solo a causa del amarre de las sogas, sino también por la debilidad que venía adueñándose de su cuerpo. No había consumido ningún alimento, ni siquiera agua. Sin embargo, lo que más la consternaba era haber sido descubierta. No podía imaginar lo que ocurriría, ni qué haría ese sujeto con ella. Se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia y ocultó su rostro entre las rodillas flexionadas. No sabía qué hacer, ni si debería hacer _algo_, porque de todos modos había renunciado a vivir.

Para Kumagai, la verdad fue como una tormenta de nieve azotándole en el rostro. Si hasta hace poco se sentía absolutamente desconcertado por el influjo que el cautivo llegó a tener sobre él, el verificar que en realidad se trataba de una mujer lo desorientó aún más. Si antes se había identificado con el resentimiento y el dolor que había visto en sus ojos, ahora se hallaba completamente confundido, tironeado entre sentimientos encontrados.

Nunca había tenido que matar a una mujer. No era que estuviese fuera de su código, sobre todo si se trataba de un rival, pero era una regla que se había impuesto a sí mismo hacía mucho tiempo. Había visto morir a su madre... Si en ese mismo momento hubiese entrado Benkei con la orden de ejecutarla, él no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Sabía de la existencia de mujeres que se habían desempeñado como habilidosas guerreras, pero también estaba al tanto de que ya no entraban en batalla, aunque se formaran en las artes marciales. Si se las adiestraba era con el único fin de defender el hogar mientras los hombres se ausentaran en épocas de guerra, no para que intervinieran en una. Además, ningún samurai estaba dispuesto a granjearse el honor solo por asesinar a una mujer. Que alguien como ella se haya atrevido a asaltar el campamento enemigo para matar al líder, sola, cuando todos los del clan al que servía habían huido, le admiró profundamente. No solo era cuestión de agallas, tenía que tener una razón muy poderosa para haberlo intentado.

Kumagai no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Enfocó su ceñuda mirada sobre ella, que estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo y contra la pared. Apenas podía entender cómo alguien en apariencia tan pequeño había degollado a varios de los suyos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Evidentemente, había recibido un entrenamiento serio y disciplinado, que la dotó de una gran destreza y de un gran vigor. Aun así…

-Dime tu nombre –exigió.

Todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue un inalterable silencio.

-¡Tu nombre! –volvió a demandar él, elevando la voz de tal modo que la hizo sobresaltar.

-Taguchi –susurró ella, sin modificar su contraída postura.

-¡No te escucho, maldita sea!

-¡Taguchi! –estalló la joven, reaccionando con rabia por primera vez desde que la capturaron. Levantó la cabeza y observó a Kumagai con ojos oscuros y rencorosos, como si quisiese insultarlo solo con la mirada-. ¡Pertenezco al clan Taguchi, vasallo del clan Taira!

-¡Tu nombre completo!

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

-¿Qué dijiste? –El joven luchó para contenerse. Se sentía tan ofendido que ya no le importó que la otra fuese una mujer-. ¡Dímelo de una vez o te mataré aquí mismo!

-¡Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¡Yo ya estoy muerta, maldito imbécil! –vociferó ella, dejando salir por fin toda la amargura contenida.

-Maldición… -masculló el otro, acercándosele de nuevo y sujetándola de los brazos para obligarla a ponerse de pie.

La muchacha ahogó un gemido de dolor. Su cuerpo estaba siendo maltratado desde la noche anterior no sólo por el guerrero, sino también por el frío y el hambre. Pero ya nada le importaba, solo tenía que resistir un poco más hasta que hallara la forma de morir por sí misma.

-Ese estúpido orgullo no te servirá de nada –siseó él. La miraba a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido, furioso por la testarudez de alguien que se hallaba en evidente desventaja. No obstante tuvo que reconocer que la pequeñita tenía valor-. ¿Quieres morir? ¡Pues bien! Si no colaboras con nosotros, ¡pronto serás ejecutada! Y si no haces lo que te ordeno…

En ese preciso momento, una súbita sombra se cruzó por su campo visual y cortó en seco sus palabras. Esa sensación… No podía ser… _no podía ser_… Kumagai ahogó un gemido y una maldición. Giró su cabeza con lentitud, casi con dificultad, y sus ojos se abrieron con espanto.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Su corazón latía, aunque desde lejos y con retraso. Una muchacha permanecía de pie en un ángulo de la improvisada mazmorra. Vestía un yukata oscuro y corroído, su cabello estaba desarreglado, una desgastada cadena pendía de su pecho, adherida a él de una forma que no era natural. Su mirada parecía perdida, hasta que de pronto la fijó en él, como suplicándole. Kumagai se paralizó y un nuevo gemido ronco brotó de entre sus labios.

Taguchi notó que las facciones del guerrero se contraían en una mueca de horror y que sus ojos se abrían desorbitadamente, como si estuviese contemplando una terrible aparición. Sin embargo, aunque ella siguió el rumbo de su mirada, no pudo ver nada. Sintió más flojo el agarre de sus manos, parecía que se había olvidado de ella.

-No –gimió él.

La prisionera se asustó. Nunca había visto un rostro como ese, atravesado por un miedo glacial. Comenzó a desprenderse de a poco de su sujeción, retrocediendo hacia la pared sin quitarle la vista de encima. Le acometió una inquietud tal que no sabía cómo reaccionar. El rostro del joven había empalidecido notoriamente y continuaba fijo en un ángulo del recinto, donde ella solo podía ver el vacío. No entendía nada, y el espanto que parecía experimentar el otro se le contagiaba.

-¡Basta! –imploró lastimosamente el joven, con voz quebrada, dirigiéndose a alguien que Taguchi todavía no podía ver-. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete!

¿Por qué ahora, _por qué_? Kumagai comenzó a temblar. Ese atávico miedo que lo atenazara de niño, cuando lo asaltaban aquellas inesperadas visiones, resurgió dentro de sí para anular por completo su sentido de la realidad. Ya no podía determinar con certeza en dónde se encontraba, si con los vivos o con los muertos. Las piernas no le respondían, sus entrañas se revolvían y comenzó a sentir náuseas, hasta que no lo soportó más y cayó al suelo a gatas, expulsando todo lo que atascaba a su conmocionado organismo.

La prisionera presenciaba la insólita escena sin podérselo creer. No podía discernir lo que estaba sucediendo allí, todo aquello le parecía de un absurdo intolerable. En un momento era ella la débil y expuesta, la manoseada y la humillada, y al siguiente instante su captor sucumbía delante de sus propios ojos, bajo los efectos de algún misterioso hechizo. Ese giro de los acontecimientos le resultaba incomprensible, inaudito.

Y de repente, como si una vela se hubiese encendido dentro de su fatigada mente, la idea de huir comenzó a picarla por dentro. No había pensado en ello antes, ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de seguir con vida. Su muerte había sido la única certeza desde que fuese capturada, se había convencido de que solo a eso se reducía su futuro. Semejante vuelco de la suerte se le antojaba un desatino, casi una burla.

Y sin embargo, la salida estaba allí. Del otro lado, si esta misma suerte la acompañaba, le aguardaban la vida y una nueva oportunidad. Contempló el amarre de sus manos, insegura. Después, casi sin pensarlo, empezó a forcejear. Era demasiado posible, demasiado posible…

-Oye…

La débil voz provenía del guerrero, que continuaba en la misma postura después de haberse descompuesto. Taguchi se detuvo en el acto, temerosa de haber sido descubierta.

-Oye –repitió Kumagai, sin fuerzas para levantarse, sin valor para volver a mirar hacia el rincón. Aun así, desde algún remoto lugar de su conciencia, recordó en dónde estaba-, ni se te ocurra.

Era una advertencia. Ella se sostenía contra la pared, indecisa. Las cuerdas por fin habían cedido. Por un lado surgía la posibilidad de vivir, una alternativa que había desechado desde el instante mismo en que había decidido tomar la vida de Benkei como reparación por la derrota de su clan y la muerte de su maestro. Su propio orgullo estaba en juego. Había querido medirse como guerrera y demostrarle al mundo que ella era mucho más que una simple mujer, que podía desempeñarse en el campo de batalla con tanta habilidad como el mejor samurai. Pero en eso ya había fracasado, y ni siquiera había podido morir con honor. Por otro lado…

-Aún estoy aquí… no me he rendido…

Esa áspera voz la estremeció. Por alguna extraña razón, le recordó la de su maestro.

Cuando era una niña, quiso demostrar que podía luchar. Entrenaba a escondidas por su cuenta, con ingenuidad, ignorante de la técnica. Una vez terminó tirada sobre la hierba, magullada, sin fuerzas para levantarse, hasta que sintió unos pasos que se acercaban. Era él. Taguchi le pidió ayuda, y desde ese momento su maestro no se la negó jamás.

Su cálida voz siempre le había hablado con dulzura, la había guiado con ética y con nobleza, inculcándole el orgullo propio de los guerreros, del guerrero que ella quería ser. En ese instante, en esa sucia y oscura mazmorra que le había parecido una tumba, creyó reconocer en esta otra boca aquella voz tan amada en el pasado. En un punto, sabía que se estaba engañando y hasta se odió por esa flaqueza. Sin embargo, dudó.

Kumagai hizo acopio de lo poco que le quedaba de energía para erguirse sobre sus piernas. No era que esperara nada de ella, su cabeza y su corazón habían sido invadidos por una maraña de pensamientos y sensaciones que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba, por lo cual estaba incapacitado para pelear. Dio por sentado que la chica aprovecharía para escapar. En el fondo, no le importaba. En lo único que podía pensar era que aquello había regresado, que aquello se había desatado una vez más, vaya a saber por qué razón. Era un irrefrenable remolino que lo devoraría desde adentro, igual que antaño, socavando los cimientos de su conciencia.

Si su padre lo supiera... Se sonrió con ironía. A fin de cuentas nunca nadie le creyó, cada vez que enfermó (inmediatamente después de las visiones) fue adjudicado a la supuesta debilidad de su constitución. Cada vez que les contaba lo que veía, lo ignoraban y le prohibían repetirlo fuera de la casa, advirtiéndole que los demás lo tendrían por loco. Tuvo que soportar mucho por sí mismo, en soledad, y tuvo que esforzarse continuamente para cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él y para demostrar que era fuerte. Por desgracia, ahora todo volvía a comenzar.

Maldición… No quería mirar otra vez hacia allí, pero tenía que hacerlo. La muchacha del yukata ya no estaba. Al pensarlo, un nuevo vahído lo acometió, haciéndole caer hacia adelante.

Sin embargo, antes de estrellarse contra el frío suelo de piedra unos brazos lo envolvieron y lo sujetaron con firmeza.

-No me malinterpretes, no lo hago por gusto –musitó ella, al notar su interrogadora mirada. Lo arrastró como pudo hasta el muro, donde lo sentó derecho, de modo que su espalda descansara contra la superficie. Después, lo encaró con ceñudo talante-. Antes de que me vaya me dirás qué diablos pasó aquí.

-o-

-No es de tu incumbencia –farfulló Kumagai. Por fin lograba readueñarse de sí mismo. El frío del muro le despejaba las ideas, lo reconfortó de su altibajo emocional. Maldijo por dentro al tomar conciencia de que los roles se habían invertido drásticamente, que ahora era él quien estaba a merced del otro. Se preguntaba por qué no habría huido ya esa chica.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Taguchi se irritó. Fue una estúpida al encontrar algún tipo de similitud entre la voz de su maestro y la voz de su enemigo. Con el cambio de situación, volvió a sentirse segura de sí misma. Si lograba escapar de allí, nunca más se permitiría una flaqueza como aquella.

-Vete al infierno –le espetó, mientras se incorporaba.

-Esa es mi línea –repuso él, siguiendo su movimiento con la mirada. ¿Por qué no se había ido?

Taguchi chasqueó la lengua. Le echó una última y rencorosa mirada, y se giró para marcharse. Solo un pie pudo mover.

-¡Te dije que aún no me he rendido! –masculló él, sujetándola del tobillo izquierdo con fuerza. Todavía no se había recuperado, pero conservaba suficiente energía como para retenerla. Y aunque no figuraba dentro de sus planes asesinarla, a esas alturas ya no podría permitirse la afrenta de dejarla ir.

-Mocoso engreído –gruñó ella, forcejeando. Tiraba de la pierna con tenacidad, pero el otro estaba decidido a no liberarla-. ¡Suéltame! –gritó, sin poder explicarse cómo es que después de haberse descompuesto de esa forma aún le quedaran ánimos para luchar. Tironeó con tal ímpetu que terminó cayendo sentada, emitiendo un quejido de dolor. Había olvidado que, tal vez, ella estaba tan débil como él-. ¡Maldito seas!

-No te dejaré ir –amenazó Kumagai con los dientes apretados, sin soltarla-. Nunca te irás.

Teniéndola en el suelo, la sujetó también de una muñeca. Ambos pujaban denodadamente, ninguno estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Había mucho en juego: el honor, el orgullo, la historia que cada uno cargaba.

Súbitamente, Kumagai cejó, aunque sin desasirla. La otra intentó asestarle un golpe en la cara, pero él pudo detenerla con una de sus grandes manos y la obligó a recostarse sobre el duro suelo, echándosele encima con todo su peso para paralizarla, como la noche anterior.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, idiota?

-Sshhh –profirió él, tapándole la boca con la mano. Asumió una actitud alerta, sin mirarla. Luego la encaró con el entrecejo fruncido, acercando su rostro hasta el de ella de tal forma que casi rozaba su nariz. Taguchi abrió los ojos con estupor-. Escucha, se están acercando mis compañeros, seguramente para que el general Benkei te interrogue. Ellos no saben que eres una mujer.

La prisionera se desconcertó, no entendía adónde quería llegar. Lo observó con interrogadora mirada, entonces Kumagai continuó.

-No tienen que saberlo, podría ser un motivo para alterar el sistema de tortura.

Ella logró liberar la boca de su sujeción.

-¿Por quién me tomas, imbécil? ¿Crees que soy tan débil que no podré soportarlo? Y además, ¿a ti qué demonios te importa?

-¡Y una mierda! –exclamó él, irritado-. ¡Harás lo que yo te diga!

-¿Por qué maldito motivo debería hacerlo? Eres el enemigo que me capturó, ¿por qué tendría que confiar en ti?, ¿y por qué quieres ayudarme?

Kumagai se crispó, para disimular su desconcierto. ¿Por qué lo hacía…? No tenía la menor idea. La única certeza que tenía era que, si los demás se enteraban de que se trataba de una mujer, el sufrimiento y la vejación la matarían antes de emitir una sola palabra, por más delatora que sea. Por alguna extraña razón, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso suceda, _debía_ protegerla.

Sin responder, se estiró para tomar el olvidado casco. Se levantó, la obligó a ponerse de pie y se lo colocó de tal modo que buena parte de su rostro quedase oculta. Taguchi se dejó hacer, entre sorprendida e indignada.

-Eres mi enemigo y yo soy tu enemiga –repitió, mirándolo ceñuda-. Tu deber es matarme, yo no te pedí que me ayudes.

El guerrero se acercó tanto a ella que la chica tuvo que levantar la vista para poder sostener su mirada. La luz escaseaba, sin embargo llegó a vislumbrar el suave color de sus ojos y el extraño tono de sus cabellos. Insólitamente, le recordaron el color del cielo al atardecer. Pero allí había mucho más, había una historia, un dolor y una lucha, sumamente parecidos a los suyos. De repente le acometió la irresistible necesidad de huir, aún más que antes, porque sentía que estaba cayendo en unas redes de las cuales ya no podría zafarse. Era como si en esos ojos se hubiera topado con su propio destino, un destino que la había estado esperando y que la llamaba. Era demasiado extraño,_ demasiado_.

-No me malinterpretes –respondió él, sin dejar de observarla. Al estar más cerca de la única fuente de luz del lugar, de nuevo se encontró con sus ojos, esos grandes ojos que le mostraban un abismo tan profundo como el océano, y tan incierto como la suerte. Indefectiblemente, se sintió tan atraído que no supo encontrar un asidero mental del cual sostenerse, solo se veía caer-. No te protejo por piedad, lo hago porque quiero.

-Esa razón no es suficiente.

-Pues a mí me basta.

-Dime tu nombre.

El joven dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. Podía oír el ruido de las pisadas de sus compañeros, que se acercaban. De entre todas las cosas que nunca podría explicarse desde el momento en que la conociera, aquella de detenerse unos segundos para responderle no sería la de menor importancia.

-Pertenezco al clan Kumagai, vasallo del clan Minamoto.

-¿Y tu nombre completo?

-Dime primero el tuyo.

Taguchi calló. Él no lo sabía, pero si ella hubiese podido, hubiera borrado su nombre para siempre. No se lo decía a nadie, tampoco se lo diría a él.

Al recibir el silencio como respuesta, el guerrero reinició su marcha.

-Algún día tendrás que decírmelo –murmuró, y luego salió.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer n.n<em>

_Saludos para misa y Basi, muchas gracias por sus afectuosos y entusiastas reviews :D Saludos también para los demás que me dejaron un comentario, creo que pude responderles a todos. Sus mensajes son muy motivadores, justamente porque la historia es muy particular, pero es un sueño que no pude evitar poner en palabras. De verdad, gracias por su apoyo a este proyecto :D_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Si bien advertí que el fic tendrá pocos capítulos, necesité escribir uno que sea de transición (seh, el famoso y nunca bien ponderado "capítulo de transición" XD) De todas formas, los chicos empiezan a develarse y a descubrirse. Ojalá les guste :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Protector<strong>

* * *

><p>El interrogatorio se desarrolló durante el mediodía y buena parte de la tarde. Le quitaron el casco, pero nadie notó nada extraño en su rostro sucio y aturdido por la claridad del día. Solo les pareció un simple muchachito de cuya habilidad había podido presumir una única noche.<p>

La sentaron sobre una roca y comenzaron a sondearla. Tal y como Kumagai había predicho, no hubo paciencia ni piedad, porque el prisionero se negaba a cooperar. Si bien confesó a qué clan pertenecía, no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas referidas al destino actual de los Taira o al paradero del emperador y los Tres Tesoros. Ante cada silencio o negativa, un látigo de cuerda corta le cruzaba el rostro, lastimándola, pero en ningún momento la chica se quebró.

Kumagai lo observaba todo con los puños apretados. En su fuero interno rogaba para que resistiera, para que los golpes cesaran, para que nadie se dé cuenta de que era una mujer. Era conciente de que eso no podría ocultarse por mucho tiempo, por más que lo deseara, pero había decidido que haría lo posible para demorar el descubrimiento. Se lo prometió a sí mismo, y para él una promesa era sagrada.

-Eres persistente –reconoció Benkei, parado delante de Taguchi- y créeme que respeto tu valor y tu lealtad. Sin embargo, yo también sirvo a un clan y le soy leal. Si no quieres hablar, entonces morirás.

Por toda respuesta, Taguchi le escupió sangre en la cara.

Kumagai chasqueó la lengua. Benkei no reaccionó, aunque su mirada se ensombreció. Girándose para irse, dio una última orden a sus subordinados, mientras se limpiaba.

-Veinte latigazos, después lo encierran hasta que decida la fecha de su ejecución.

Sus hombres afirmaron con severidad. Rápidamente procedieron a sujetarla y la llevaron al sitio donde se disponían los instrumentos de tortura que habían llevado consigo, por si se presentaba la ocasión. La amarraron por las muñecas con una larga soga que pendía de un mástil, por lo cual sus brazos quedaron elevados sobre su cabeza. A continuación la despojaron de su armadura rompiéndola, y luego rasgaron las vendas que cubrían su espalda.

Todo lo observó Kumagai con el corazón en la garganta, temeroso de que la descubrieran. Todavía no entendía qué demonios le ocurría y qué necesidad tenía de protegerla, pero era una sensación tan desgarradora, tan profunda, que le atormentaba no hallar el modo de ayudarla. Dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a lo que sea, pero una reacción inesperada lo retuvo. Como si supiera exactamente dónde estaba y qué pensaba hacer, Taguchi volteó la cara para fijar en él una resuelta mirada. El mensaje era claro, no quería que interviniera. Kumagai le correspondió con la misma determinación y fue una puja, una empecinada batalla que se desató en silencio, en tensión y con ansiedad.

Agotada por los golpes, con la mente embotada por haber resistido el acuciante interrogatorio, Taguchi todavía luchaba por imponer su voluntad. Aún no lograba explicarse por qué sentía tanta afinidad, qué la unía a ese joven que apenas conocía y que a las claras estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Pero ella no quería eso de él, era conciente de lo que venía y lo aceptaba sin vacilar ni temer. Al menos así, pensó, no sería subestimada; al menos así, en el sufrimiento, por fin sería tratada como un guerrero. Resistiría lo que sea, porque _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Él tenía que entender eso.

Kumagai leyó en ella así como ella había leído en él. Le costaba dominarse, inhibir la impotencia y la exasperación que lo embargaba, su espíritu se sublevaba. Pero entendía, claro que entendía, podía percibir perfectamente la magnitud del pedido que ella le estaba haciendo, la apremiante necesidad de demostrar quién era. No podía ignorar el significado de todo aquello, _no podía_. Él menos que nadie. Con ira contenida, frustrado e insatisfecho, finalmente retrocedió.

El primer latigazo golpeó con rudeza y el dolor se extendió gradualmente por todo su ser. Taguchi se mordió la lengua para no gritar, ni en ese momento ni después.

Kumagai tuvo que conformarse con ser un mero testigo, con soportar. Un latigazo, y otro, y otro… Al menos estaría cerca, al menos podría asistirla después. Intentó consolarse con esos pensamientos, después intentó no pensar, a lo último ni siquiera podía ver sin sentir que una parte de él se desgarraba. Era débil, en verdad que era débil si no podía proteger a una simple mujer de tal suplicio.

Para peor, detrás de ella vio aparecer la transparente figura de la joven del yukata, que de nuevo lo observaba con desoladora expresión. Esta vez no estaba sola, también había un niño de rostro triste a su lado. Maldición…

Un latigazo más y la tortura finalizó. Taguchi pendía de la cuerda flojamente, casi inconsciente. De inmediato Kumagai, olvidando las fantasmales presencias, conteniendo las náuseas que volvían a acometerlo, se aproximó a ella para deshacer su amarre y sujetarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Te encargas de él? –le preguntó alguien.

-Sí, yo me encargo –respondió el joven, apretando los dientes mientras examinaba con disimulo el contraído rostro de la chica.

Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, la cargó ubicándola a un costado de su cuerpo y se la llevó a la mazmorra con todo el cuidado que le fue posible estando a la vista de todos. Cuando se alejó unos pasos, receloso, se animó a mirar atrás por encima de su hombro. La mujer y el niño habían desaparecido.

-o-

Cuando Taguchi abrió los ojos, no pudo recordar dónde estaba. Demoró unos instantes en tomar conciencia de su situación y en entender que se hallaba en su prisión otra vez. Se incorporó un poco y notó que estaba recostada boca abajo sobre unas corroídas mantas. Se incorporó otro poco y un dolor violento atenazó su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir.

-No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios –le dijo una voz familiar.

Ahogando un nuevo gemido de dolor, la joven volvió a recostarse. Sentía el rostro hinchado por los látigos del interrogatorio y la espalda le ardía dolorosamente por los recibidos después. Sin embargo, alguien había tratado todas sus heridas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? –le preguntó débilmente a su acompañante.

-Estamos cerca de la medianoche.

-¿Tú me has curado?

-Sí.

-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?

Kumagai guardó silencio. Estaba sentado junto a ella, vigilando su descanso después de haber restañado sus heridas. No era muy bueno en la curación, pero un guerrero conocía lo suficiente como para asistir a un compañero herido, sobre todo si tenía que seguir peleando.

Se sentía tan confundido por estar de ese modo con ella que no pudo contestarle ni siquiera con una mentira. Aun así, a esas alturas, alcanzó a percibir que un perturbador halo de intimidad se había generado en torno a ellos, y pese a la confusión no se hallaba incómodo. Aunque, por otro lado, la culpa de no haber podido ayudarla lo carcomía, le hacía sentirse en falta.

Todo era tan extraño, tan absurdo… Sus compañeros lo echarían de menos, había descuidado sus obligaciones y se hallaban en medio de una guerra; él, sin embargo, solo podía pensar y tratar de darle un sentido a esa cercanía, deseaba compensar el maltrato que había sufrido, quería discernir por qué razón la acompañaba.

-Tienes que comer algo –terminó por decir, recordando que había llevado agua y arroz.

Taguchi notó la evasiva, pero se abstuvo de insistir. No era tan ingenua como para desconocer cuál sería su destino como prisionera de guerra. A pesar de ello, la mención de la comida la animó y de inmediato desechó aquellos otros pensamientos, porque no era su estilo lamentarse. Un samurai no le temía a la muerte. Sí tuvo que admitir que el hambre la acuciaba e ignoró el dolor cuando se acomodó mejor sobre un costado, para poder comer.

-Gracias –dijo simplemente.

El joven le alcanzó el cuenco. Sin decir palabra, la observó con atención mientras ella daba cuenta del alimento. Sin embargo, no pudo callar por mucho tiempo lo que más lo consternaba.

-Lo siento –musitó. Se mantenía recto en su postura, pero su mirada vacilaba.

Ella no dijo nada. Kumagai apretó los puños. La oscilante llama de la única vela que los alumbraba apenas le permitía distinguir su maltratado rostro. Sus ojos, grandes y bellos, lucían soñolientos a causa de la tortura. Su cuerpo, del cual había llegado a ver solo la fina espalda mientras estaba inconciente y la curaba, al tenerlo de frente le permitía inferir un poco de sus formas femeninas. Pensar en ello lo desconcertó, en muy escasas ocasiones había podido estar con una mujer tan cerca, ya que la vida de un guerrero era en extremo disciplinada.

De pronto, Taguchi levantó la vista del plato y la fijó en él, tomándolo por sorpresa. Kumagai sintió cierto calor en sus mejillas, le acometió la perturbadora sensación de haber sido pillado haciendo algo que no debía.

-¿Qué? –le dijo, para disimular su turbación.

-Eso debería preguntar yo –repuso ella, mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no dejas de mirarme.

-No te estoy mirando, estoy _pensando_.

La muchacha lo observó con incredulidad. Entonces él, fingiendo sentirse ofendido, giró hacia su izquierda y se acomodó mirando a la pared.

-¿Satisfecha?

-Sí, pero eres un idiota.

A Kumagai le brotó una vena. ¿Cómo era posible que la muy desvergonzada lo llamara de esa manera? La encaró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Porque alguien que hace lo que tú estás haciendo solo es un idiota!

-¡Pues entonces debes estar en lo cierto! –farfulló él, conciente de que la chica se había referido a sus cuidados y no a su escrutinio.

Taguchi se sentía extraña. Habían invadido las tierras del clan al que servía, sus integrantes habían huido, o muerto, había fracasado en su plan de matar al líder enemigo y, para su completa desdicha, la habían tomado prisionera. Había deseado morir, después había querido huir, y en ambos propósitos fracasó. Le dolía hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo y lo más seguro era que pronto sería ejecutada. Aun así, inexplicablemente, perturbadoramente, estar allí con él le proporcionaba tranquilidad, le generaba confianza. Y era sincero, tanto en sus actos como en sus intenciones, le resultaba evidente. Haberse cruzado con alguien así en aquellas circunstancias era lo más insólito que le hubiese acontecido jamás.

Cómo había llegado a eso, en qué momento, con qué palabra, con qué gesto había comenzado a forjarse ese misterioso lazo que los conectaba, nunca podría definirlo. No lo había pedido, ni siquiera lo había deseado, pero así había sucedido. En apenas un día y una noche su vida había cambiado para siempre.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –murmuró después de alejar el cuenco vacío, mientras se acomodaba dificultosamente sobre las mantas-. Y no lo sientas, no podías hacer nada –Vio que Kumagai contraía aún más el ceño-. Ni te lo pedí ni deseaba que lo hicieras, así que deja de actuar como un tonto. No entiendo por qué quieres protegerme, por qué callas la verdad sobre mí o por qué no me matas y ya. No logro comprender qué es lo que quieres.

-No quiero nada –musitó él, sin variar su postura. Se sentía tan desconcertado como ella, y a esas alturas terriblemente cansado también… y dolido-. Hice una promesa y la cumpliré.

-¿Promesa?

Kumagai se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más. La promesa fue formulada para sí mismo, no era necesario que ella lo supiera, podría malinterpretarlo.

-Olvídalo –le dijo.

Para fortuna del joven, los pensamientos de Taguchi habían girado en otra dirección.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurrió esta mañana? –Los ojos se le cerraban por la fatiga acumulada, pero no pudo reprimir la pregunta cuando repentinamente recordó lo que había sucedido.

El otro volvió a sobresaltarse. No debería haberse quedado, debería haberse ido a dormir con los demás en lugar de estar conversando, ¡maldita sea! Además, no tenía la menor intención de contarle que había visto el alma de una muerta, Taguchi terminaría por creer que estaba completamente loco. Con fastidio, optó por hacerse el desentendido.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

El sopor persistía, pero el penetrante dolor la mantenía despierta. La curiosidad de Taguchi era demasiado grande como para desistir.

-Algo te pasó, porque caíste redondo al suelo y vomitaste.

-Solo me descompuse.

-Tonterías.

-Bien, entonces te diré: ¡no es asunto tuyo!

La muchacha suspiró, ignorándolo.

-Fue como si hubieses visto al demonio en persona.

El guerrero guardó silencio, obstinado, con la vista fija en la pared. La vela estaba cerca de extinguirse y Taguchi podía observar muy poco de su perfil. El entrecejo arrugado (¿por qué siempre tenía ese gesto en el rostro?) denotaba su preocupación, seguramente por estar evocando la situación. En voz baja, continuó indagando.

-¿Se trata de alguna dolencia que tratas de ocultar? –Kumagai no respondió. La joven insistió-. Sé que si un samurai sufre algún padecimiento, inmediatamente es apartado de…

-No es ningún padecimiento.

Ella percibió cierta amargura en su voz. Algo le hizo pensar que no andaba lejos de la verdad.

-¿Estás… enfermo?

-¡Te dije que no! –exclamó el otro.

Taguchi pudo notar su bronca, su desasosiego. Sea lo que sea, lo estaba desesperando.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata?

El samurai bufó. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto saberlo? ¿Y por qué tendría él que decírselo? De todas formas lo tomaría por un demente, al igual que su familia. Sin embargo, en este punto, se le ocurrió pensar que, tal vez, si le contaba la verdad, ella lo desestimaría y terminaría por dejarlo en paz. Al fin y al cabo ya era muy tarde y necesitaba ir a descansar.

-Vi a una mujer muerta –soltó por fin.

Fue extraño escucharse decirlo. La voz le salió áspera, ruda, incluso le pareció ajena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo verbalizaba, desde la última vez que tuvo una visión, a los doce años. Al no repetirse la experiencia, nunca tuvo que volver a hablarlo. Después, en los años que siguieron, se dedicó a tratar de olvidar esa inquietante fase de su vida, ayudándose con el entrenamiento, el reclutamiento de los Minamoto, los conflictos con otros clanes, esta guerra interminable…

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que la chica no le había dicho nada. Acercó la cara hasta la de ella para examinar su gesto, que ni siquiera se había alterado. La prisionera lo miraba sin una pizca de asombro o de incredulidad.

-¿Era eso? –preguntó Taguchi, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Kumagai no podía entender tal falta de reacción.

-¿Escuchaste bien lo que dije?

-Sí.

-Repítelo.

-Que viste a una mujer muerta.

-¿Y eso no te parece extraño?

-No –repuso ella con sencillez.

El joven la observaba con recelo. ¿Cómo podía ser que se lo tomara con tanta naturalidad?

-Dije que vi a una _muerta_, veo las almas de los _muertos –_acentuaba las palabras adrede, por si los golpes le habían afectado el entendimiento-. Parecen personas comunes y corrientes pero no lo son, porque se _transparentan_, vagan de un lado a otro y _nadie más que yo los puede ver_. ¿No te asombra?, ¿no te asusta?, ¿no te parece una estupidez?

A Taguchi no se le movió un pelo.

-En realidad, no –respondió como si nada.

Kumagai se quedó atónito. Supuso que el mal estado en el que se hallaba, más el agotamiento mental que estaría experimentando, le habrían trastornado la mente.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, así podrás descansar –dijo, comenzando a levantarse.

-Mi abuela también podía verlos.

El chico se quedó estático. Luego se dejó caer otra vez y trató de enfocarse en su rostro para detectar cualquier atisbo de burla.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Los veía y hablaba con ellos.

-¿Tu abuela?

-Sí, la madre de mi madre –musitó. Taguchi parpadeaba con mayor frecuencia, esforzándose por permanecer despierta. Por fin comenzaba a comprender, por fin vislumbró un ápice de sentido para ese encuentro y para aquella misteriosa conexión. Podía tratarse de una mera coincidencia, o no, pero sea como sea, por fin había un punto, una zona en común-. Ya murió, hace algunos años. Recuerdo que cuando era niña, solía sentarse en el bosque cercano a nuestra casa y, desde lejos, yo la observaba sonreír y hablar… sola. Por más que escudriñara, no veía a nadie alrededor.

Kumagai escuchaba con atención. La chica no le mentía, sus instintos así se lo indicaban.

-Cada vez que se lo contaba a mis padres –prosiguió ella-, decían que la ignorara, que se estaba haciendo vieja, que había perdido la razón. Sin embargo, yo no me convencía. Un día me animé a acercarme. Cuando me vio, me sonrió de tal forma que supe con certeza que mis padres estaban equivocados, que mi abuela no podía estar loca. Era una niña, Kumagai, pero lo supe. Desde ese momento pasé muchas tardes con ella, oyéndola conversar con toda clase de personas que yo jamás pude ver ni oír. Recuerdo que aprovechaba esos momentos para entrenar a escondidas –Taguchi se sonrió, melancólica-. Creo que éramos dos mujeres raras.

El samurai atendía a su relato con gesto reflexivo, aunque le costaba asimilar la novedad de que alguien entendiese lo que le ocurría. Y para su total desconcierto, ese alguien era el enemigo. Recordó que su madre solía decir que, a veces, del lugar más inesperado llega un poco de luz.

-¿Te dijo algo con respecto a las visiones?

La joven concentró su mirada, tratando de acordarse.

-Me explicó, al igual que tú, que veía las almas de las personas muertas. Me dijo que vagaban de un lado a otro, perdidas. Me dijo que eran seres solitarios, tristes, y que por eso conversaba con ellos. Me contó, además, que una cadena desgastada les colgaba del pecho, consumiéndose día tras día.

Kumagai abrió los ojos con asombro, ya no podía tener dudas sobre la veracidad de su relato.

-¿Qué más te contó?

-Que algunos la visitaban seguido, hasta que de repente dejaban de ir.

-¿Te dijo por qué?

-No lo sabía. Suponía que alguien los venía a buscar para llevárselos al sitio donde sus almas reposarían para siempre.

Ahora los dos guardaron silencio, pensativos. Kumagai tenía un atolladero de preguntas en su mente pero no quería seguir molestándola, apenas podía mantenerse despierta. Le resultaba inusitado estar hablando de eso, y estar hablándolo precisamente con ella. Cada vez que se había detenido a reflexionar sobre eso había tenido que hacerlo en soledad, no podía compartirlo con nadie, no se _atrevía_ a hacerlo. Pero ahora era diferente, abrumadoramente diferente.

Así, desde algún lugar de su alma, comenzó a gestarse la idea de que aquel encuentro no podía ser casual. La empatía, el entendimiento, la afinidad, tenían un origen, uno que recién ahora podía vislumbrar. Para él era claro que el haberla conocido tenía un motivo y un significado, y creyó entrever por fin la razón para haberla encubierto y, por ende, para seguir protegiéndola.

Decidió terminar ese intercambio con una cuestión que lo había obsesionado desde siempre. Aun así temía preguntar, tuvo que armarse de valor para expresar con palabras lo que más le oprimía y le causaba desazón.

-¿Y… te dijo alguna vez por qué ella los podía ver y los demás no?

Taguchi se había adormecido sin intención, aunque la voz del otro enseguida la retrotrajo a la vigilia. Suspiró profundamente, pestañeó para disipar el sopor y así poder concentrarse en su planteo. Incluso somnolienta, llegó a percibir perfectamente la zozobra del chico.

-Mi abuela no sabía por qué se manifestaban ante ella y no, por ejemplo, ante mí o el resto de mi familia. Ella creía que no todas las personas tienen el corazón dispuesto. Decía que cuando el alma de los difuntos se estanca en la tierra, vaga llena de pena y soledad, por lo cual solo las personas sensibles o con algún tipo de fuerza espiritual llegan a verlos –Taguchi hablaba en susurros, arrastrando por momentos las palabras-. Mi abuela estaba convencida, además, de que buscan a quienes pueden ayudarlos, o a aquellos que pueden contenerlos en su desesperación.

Tal explicación lo dejó anonadado, Kumagai jamás hubiera pensado que los muertos necesitasen algo. Aun así, si eso era cierto, ¿qué podrían querer de él? Lo único que sabía hacer era pelear, les temía, ni siquiera podía ver sus almas sin sentir náuseas, ¿entonces por qué lo buscarían?

-No seas tonto, Kumagai, no les temas –musitó ella repentinamente, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos-. Quizás solo necesitan tu ayuda, o tu compañía…

Taguchi se quedó dormida. El joven la observó durante unos instantes, intentando entender el sentido de sus palabras. ¿Su ayuda, su compañía?

De pronto, desfiló por su mente todo lo que había acontecido a lo largo de aquella larga jornada. Desde que la atrapó, esa mujer le había deparado dudas, confusión, conflicto. Sin embargo, fue la primera persona con la que pudo hablar de sus visiones, la primera que lo escuchó y la única que le ofreció un atisbo de discernimiento. Y se trataba nada menos que del enemigo, un representante del clan rival… La vida era más misteriosa de lo que imaginaba.

Se acercó un poco para verla mejor. Incluso con el rostro golpeado, le parecía bonita. La guerra no les daba tiempo para otras actividades que no fuesen las de entrenar o combatir, por lo cual hacía mucho que no estaba tan cerca de una mujer. Examinándola, pudo evocar la fragilidad, las líneas delicadas, la silueta, la piel... Cada detalle femenino que redescubría era como un tesoro que quería conservar en la memoria y en el corazón mientras todavía fuese sensible a su encanto, pues era un hombre que vivía rodeado de sangre y de dolor. Pero Taguchi no era solo eso, también era un espíritu fuerte y decidido, orgulloso y valiente. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como ella.

La llama de la vela parpadeó una última vez. El samurai aún permanecía a su lado cuando el pequeño fuego se alargó, se contrajo y, finalmente, se extinguió.

* * *

><p><em>Wiii *.*<em>

_Saludos a Basi, gracias por tan generoso y entusiasta review! Me alegra que estés disfrutando de la historia :D_

_Saludos también para Mai.V, me alegra que te guste la propuesta n.n Sí, tenés razón! Me había olvidado de Mulan, es que en realidad hay varias pelis donde aparece algún guerrero misterioso que se lleva todos los honores y, cuando se quita el casco/yelmo/lo que sea, sale una cabellera femenina agitándose con la brisa que los deja a todos con la boca abierta XDD_

_Y gracias a todos los que leen y se llevan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos :D Nos vemos la próxima!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Creo que con este capi ya estaríamos promediando la historia. Si no he ahondado mucho en la descripción del contexto histórico fue para no atosigarlos, pero creo que es necesario aclarar que los hechos, nombres propios y circunstancias son reales, solo que me he tomado la libertad de recrearlos según conviniera a mi relato y de la forma más simple posible. Por ejemplo, si bien es cierto que el anteúltimo enfrentamiento con los Taira ocurrió en Yashima, en la isla de Shikoku, esto sucedió varios meses después del asalto que narré en el primer capítulo. Yo no he podido apegarme a ese lapso de tiempo, soy más estricta y les di tres días de descanso nada más XDD_

_Quien dirigió la campaña que referiré en este capi ha sido Minamoto no Yoshitsune, uno de los líderes del clan. Si elegí solo a Benkei como referencia de liderazgo fue para simplificar, hay muchos más nombres que han protagonizado este período fundamental en la historia japonesa. Pueden googlear y verán un retrato de Benkei, un importantísimo monje guerrero al servicio de los Minamoto (supongo que lo de "monje" y "guerrero" fue lo que más me atrajo para utilizarlo como personaje XD)_

_No los molesto más, espero que el capi les agrade :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Shikoku<strong>

* * *

><p>Tres días después llegó la orden de partir. Nada les quedaba por hacer en la fortaleza de los Taira, habían cumplido con éxito su misión y los habían obligado a replegarse. Sin embargo, el objetivo más importante todavía no se había alcanzado: asesinar al Emperador y apropiarse de los Tres Tesoros que custodiaba. De este modo, por fin los Minamoto asumirían el mando del país.<p>

Seguramente el enemigo se estaba ocultando en el último reducto que les quedaba, la fortaleza de Yashima, en la isla de Shikoku. Benkei había recibido de sus líderes la orden de viajar hasta allí para destruir el lugar y aniquilar hasta el último de los Taira, así la guerra por fin terminaría. Por esta razón, el general se había dedicado durante esos días a reagrupar a sus hombres y a aparejar las naves que los llevarían. El trayecto no era largo, pero movilizarse con rapidez y con una estrategia planeada era lo fundamental si se pretendía asegurar la victoria.

Con la animada actividad que reinaba en el campamento, Benkei iba de un sector a otro para supervisar los preparativos y para motivar a sus hombres. En uno de sus recorridos vio de lejos a Kumagai, que caminaba presurosamente hacia algún lugar sin percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Kumagai! –lo llamó.

El joven se detuvo en seco, sobresaltado. No se esperaba semejante compañía, había creído que el monje estaba revisando las naves. Tuvo que esforzarse durante esos segundos que todavía los separaban para serenarse y adoptar la solemne postura que es propia de su rango.

-Creí que estarías alistándote –manifestó su superior, extrañado.

-Ya lo hice, general.

-¿Entonces a dónde vas? ¿Y qué es eso que llevas?

Kumagai se turbó. Cierto, entre las manos llevaba un cuenco con comida envuelto con unos retazos, para que nadie más lo viera. Maldita sea su suerte… De nada le valdría mentir, su líder no era ningún tonto y él no cometería jamás el error de subestimarlo.

-Llevo comida para los prisioneros.

El día anterior habían regresado los guerreros enviados a explorar trayendo consigo un pequeño grupo de fugitivos. Todos eran vasallos de los Taira que habían intentado escapar, hombres y mujeres que por sus ropas no deberían ser más que sirvientes. Por orden de Benkei los habían encerrado en la mazmorra con Taguchi.

El general no se inmutó por la respuesta, pero lo observó fijamente durante algunos instantes, como si intentara leer dentro de él. Kumagai le sostuvo la mirada, con la certeza de que el otro descubría todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que sentía. Una mínima gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, tal era la tensión que lo acometía.

-Últimamente actúas muy extraño, Kumagai –terminó por decir Benkei, sin desistir del examen. Algo estaba escondiendo ese obstinado muchacho, algo importante-. Puedes alimentarlos si quieres, pero debes saber que decidí ejecutarlos antes de nuestra partida de mañana.

El chico abrió los ojos con espanto, sin poder disimularlo.

-¿_Mañana_?

El experimentado samurai continuó escrutándolo en silencio, extrañado por tal reacción. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo con su subordinado, qué lo tenía tan distraído de sus obligaciones? Lo había estado observando y había llegado a notar que últimamente su conducta se salía de lo normal, aunque aún no había dado con la explicación. ¿Estaría relacionado con alguno de esos prisioneros que tanto visitaba?

Tarde advirtió Kumagai que había reaccionado desproporcionadamente sin motivo, al menos sin uno válido para su superior. Era un idiota, ¡casi se había delatado él mismo! Intentó recomponerse cuanto pudo, trató de aparentar normalidad, mientras pensaba en el modo de evitar semejante desastre y ganar un poco más de tiempo. Por suerte, su mente se iluminó con una idea viable.

-Pensé que los utilizaríamos para intercambiar prisioneros de guerra –arriesgó.

Benkei seguía observándolo con atención, midiendo el significado de aquella inesperada salida. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese chico? Sin embargo, recordó que le habían informado de varios samurais cautivos en la fortaleza de los Taira, así que la idea no era del todo descabellada. Aun así era muy extraño… Uno de sus mejores hombres ya no actuaba con la seguridad de antes, algo había cambiado dentro de él. Sea lo que sea, lo averiguaría.

Kumagai esperó la respuesta sobre ascuas. No sabía si había sido inoportuno, presuntuoso, si parecía un demente o un traidor potencial. En cualquier caso, se estaba jugando el cuello. En esos últimos días había pensado en varias estrategias para ayudar a Taguchi a escapar, pero este repentino giro de los acontecimientos lo obligaba a replanteárselas por completo. De todos modos no iba a rendirse, había decidido que ella viviría y no daría ni un paso atrás.

-Puede que sea una buena alternativa –repuso finalmente el general. Y por más que el otro trató de disimularlo, fue evidente el gran alivio que asomó en su mirada-. Que Sasaki y Yada te ayuden a trasladarlos a los barcos mañana por la mañana, antes de que amanezca –indicó, y luego se giró para marcharse.

-Entendido –respondió Kumagai, sintiendo que le habían sacado un peso de encima.

Pero bien sabía él que no era suficiente para salvarla.

-o-

Al menos podía ponerse de pie y andar. Su espalda todavía dolía, pero ya no tenía que seguir recostada y el ejercicio le haría bien, aunque ya no hubiese mucho espacio para deambular.

Taguchi se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar lentamente en círculos. Desde el día anterior ya no estaba sola en su encierro, varios prisioneros la acompañaban. A algunos los conocía, a otros no, por eso prefirió no entablar conversación con nadie y permanecer entre las sombras, para que no la reconocieran. La verdad era que estaba cansándose de la impostura que Kumagai le había obligado a adoptar, pero no tenía más remedio que seguirle el juego.

Esos últimos días fueron tan extraños como el primero, aunque las cosas se sucedieron con mayor lentitud y pudo reflexionar mejor sobre sus circunstancias y sobre su inusitada relación con aquel muchacho que velaba por ella. La había alimentado, la había curado, la había cuidado… Por su forma de ser y su empedernido deseo de convertirse en samurai, Taguchi había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en soledad y muy pocas personas se habían mostrado interesadas en ella con sinceridad. Que alguien como él la haya protegido de esa manera le perturbaba el alma y sobrecogía su corazón, llenándola de una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado, que la desconcertaba y, a la vez, la gratificaba.

Habían podido hablar mucho pese a las escasas oportunidades de las que Kumagai dispuso para estar con ella, se habían conocido más y habían entrado en confianza. Un inesperado lazo se había formado y ya no podría romperse. Y en esas conversaciones llenas de su pasado, de sus miedos, de sus deseos, habían descubierto que eran iguales, que los dos luchaban con determinación por ser mejores, que batallaban incansablemente contra la soledad. A lo largo de sus vidas habían querido demostrar lo que en verdad eran, forjarse íntegros y fieles a sí mismos, asegurarse que sus aflicciones no los hubiesen doblegado.

Taguchi, además, se descubrió inusitadamente ansiosa. Un apremiante nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo cada vez que lo sentía aproximarse y un placentero bienestar la embargaba cada vez que lo tenía a su lado. Y era bien conciente de que esos no eran los sentimientos propios de un samurai.

Tenía que meditarlo con tranquilidad, necesitaba comprender la magnitud de esas inquietudes, aunque era difícil hacerlo estando rodeada de personas que se la pasaban rezando en murmullos o lamentándose de su suerte. Encima no lo había visto desde que los trajeron a la mazmorra.

-Eres del clan Taguchi –le dijo repentinamente alguien, un hombre que la interceptó en su reducida caminata-. Tu nombre es…

-Cállate, no es necesario que la gente de aquí se entere.

-¿Por qué estás vestida como un samurai?

La joven suspiró profundamente, agobiada por el peso de la posible explicación.

-Es una larga historia –respondió finalmente.

Por suerte al otro no pareció interesarle.

-¿Hace cuánto que te atraparon?

-Desde el primer día. Te llamas Saito, ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy Saito Sanemori. Me sorprende que aún no te hayan matado.

-Nos ejecutarán pronto, no te preocupes –ironizó ella con desgano.

-¿Tu familia?

Taguchi no respondió de inmediato, esa era una pregunta que hería su orgullo. Los había visto, ¡claro que los había visto!, huyendo como ratas. Ellos, que se creían superiores al resto, se habían escapado ni bien supieron de la invasión. Malditos cobardes… Sobre todo su tío Shigeyoshi, a quien su padre obedecía tan ciegamente. De alguien de su calaña solo se podía esperar lo peor y de seguro no tardaría mucho en hundir a su clan en la deshonra, lo presentía desde siempre.

-Se marcharon con los demás a Yashima, supongo –terminó por decir.

-Sí, _se marcharon_ –se burló amargamente el otro, cabizbajo.

En ese momento entró Kumagai, que se dirigió directamente hasta ella.

-Te traje comida –le dijo, tendiéndole el envoltorio que llevaba, y luego se percató de que estaba de pie-. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias –repuso Taguchi, notándolo más nervioso que de costumbre-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? Oh, no… es que venía pensando en otra cosa –se excusó. No valía la pena contarle de su plática con Benkei y lo cerca que había estado de ser ejecutada.

Ella no se lo creyó, pero tampoco insistió. Con paso lento buscó un espacio en el suelo donde sentarse para comer.

Algunos de los que la rodeaban se sorprendieron por la amabilidad del guerrero, pero en lugar de preguntarse por sus motivos se limitaron a observar el cuenco con evidente deseo. Tenían demasiada hambre como para especular sobre la relación entre esos dos.

Al notar esas acuosas miradas y vislumbrar la razón, Taguchi les ofreció de inmediato compartir el alimento, lo cual aceptaron con alivio. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras comía con ellos, un inusual gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho que los observaba.

-Por favor, joven, ¿podría decirme qué sucederá con nosotros? –le preguntó tímidamente Saito.

Kumagai se había quedado embobado viendo a Taguchi, por eso se sobresaltó cuando el hombre lo abordó con ese cuestionamiento. Se sacudió de la mente algunos pensamientos y del corazón ciertos sentimientos, hasta que por fin pudo contestarle.

-Antes del amanecer los llevaremos a las naves, después partiremos a Shikoku e intentaremos intercambiarlos por prisioneros de nuestro clan.

Al oír eso, algunos de los allí presentes ahogaron exclamaciones de asombro, otros de miedo y otros de resignación. Taguchi lo miró a los ojos con expresión adusta, sin creérselo del todo.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que harán con nosotros?

El guerrero entendía a qué se refería. Al responderle, puso toda su convicción, su confianza y su sinceridad. En las últimas horas ya no habían podido hablar a solas, pero el vínculo se había afianzado de tal modo que bastaba con un simple cruce de miradas para comprender lo que pensaban y lo que sentían, y para saber si mentían o no. La voz le salió áspera, pero firme.

-Estoy seguro, se vienen con nosotros a Shikoku.

-o-

El viaje fue tranquilo, las mareas eran favorables. Cruzaron el breve mar que los separaba de su objetivo con una estrategia prevista y con la seguridad de efectuarla a la perfección.

La fortaleza de Yashima, el último reducto de los Taira, se hallaba en una pequeña isla junto a la costa de Shikoku. La región era tan pequeña que lo único que había en ella era un monte de cima plana donde se alzaba la construcción que el ejército de los Minamoto asaltaría. En la medida en que se acercaban el asentamiento se visualizaba mejor, por lo cual, para evitar ser avistados antes de tiempo, dirigieron los barcos a la isla mayor, donde establecerían el campamento.

Una vez que hicieron pie sobre la estrecha playa, procedieron a agruparse según el plan. Eran cien hombres en total, menos que los Taira, pero eso no los detendría. Los Minamoto contaban con ingeniosos líderes conocedores del arte de sorprender al enemigo, por lo tanto el número era lo de menos. En cambio, el arrojo y el honor puestos en tal empresa lo eran todo.

La tarde empezaba a declinar. Benkei determinó que esas últimas horas de luz serían utilizadas para terminar de ajustar los detalles del futuro combate y que al anochecer descansarían. Antes de la salida del sol, comenzarían a movilizarse hacia Yashima.

-Así que mañana es el gran día –bromeó Taguchi, mientras Kumagai la escoltaba hacia la pequeña caverna donde ubicarían a los cautivos.

-No molestes –le advirtió él, observando con atención la disposición del terreno. Caminaba detrás de ella, que a su vez marchaba en el último lugar de la hilera que habían formado con los prisioneros para poder trasladarlos a todos juntos, atándolos con una única cuerda que los unía.

-Idiota –musitó ella.

-¡¿Y eso por qué? –se exaltó el joven, distrayéndose de su inspección.

Taguchi sonrió sin que él lo notara. Todo lo que ella necesitaba era hablar un poco.

Kumagai chistó, ofuscado, y volvió a su examen del terreno. Por suerte la caverna estaba alejada del campamento, de ese modo se le facilitarían las cosas.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó de pronto ella.

El interpelado se sorprendió. ¿Cómo diablos sabía que estaba pensando en algo si estaba de espaldas a él? Las mujeres eran muy extrañas, y a veces hasta daban miedo.

-Solo contemplo el paisaje.

-No digas tonterías.

Kumagai se crispó.

-¡Yo no digo tonterías! ¿Y en verdad crees que este es un buen momento para platicar?

La otra guardó silencio. Habían llegado a la caverna y los guerreros procedieron a acomodarlos sentados sobre el suelo rocoso, sujetándolos a unos grilletes que habían incrustado en las paredes. Finalizada la tarea, Kumagai se ofreció para ser el primero en hacer la guardia. Sus compañeros aceptaron sin sospechar ni protestar, pues preferían ocuparse de los asuntos concernientes a la inminente batalla y no de la vigilancia de un penoso grupo de cautivos.

Cuando se marcharon, Kumagai fue a sentarse con Taguchi, sujeta a unos grilletes que la obligaban a tener las manos a la altura de la cabeza. El resto de los prisioneros, agotados por el viaje y por el trato, se habían sumido en sus propios pensamientos y no les prestaron atención.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró él.

La joven compuso una semisonrisa algo altanera.

-No seas tonto, claro que estoy bien.

Al ser la última en entrar, Taguchi quedó ubicada muy cerca de la salida. Desde donde estaba podía contemplar el mar, sentir su característico aroma salado y oír el arrullo de las olas en el atardecer. Esa proximidad la reconfortaba, tanto como la compañía del joven samurai.

-¿Los has visto de nuevo?

El chico se sorprendió por esa repentina pregunta. Cierto, no habían vuelto a hablar de _aquello_.

-No, ya no –murmuró.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Kumagai?

Ahora se sobresaltó. La muchacha era más astuta de lo que había creído.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Deja que las cosas que tengan que suceder, sucedan –pidió Taguchi, ignorando la evasiva. Luego, apartó su mirada del mar para posarla sobre él-. Si intentas hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea, serás tenido por traidor. Si eso pasa, a mí me ejecutarán y a ti te obligarán a abrirte las entrañas. Será tu deshonra, Kumagai, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

-No me importa.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota! ¡No tenemos por qué morir los dos!

-Muy bien, pues entonces _viviremos_, maldita sea.

Ambos guardaron silencio, con la obstinación pintada en el rostro. Se sostenían la ceñuda mirada, medían la resolución del otro y luchaban por imponer su voluntad. Hasta en eso eran iguales. Sus corazones latían con la misma cadencia, pero aún no lo sabían.

-Eres un imbécil –terminó por espetarle ella.

-Terca –contraatacó él.

-Estúpido.

-Porfiada.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Enana!

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –Taguchi se transfiguró al escuchar semejante ofensa. Nunca antes se habían atrevido a llamarla de esa manera, pues las personas a las que había conocido solían apreciar sus vidas. Este niñato no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

El otro, en cambio, se amedrentó. Era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada, como si hubiese mancillado su mismísimo orgullo… ¿o sí lo había hecho? Parecía que Taguchi iba a saltarle a la yugular en cualquier momento. Fingió no darle importancia a su reacción, pero tomó nota mental de no volver a llamarla de esa manera, al menos no sin necesidad.

Cuando recordó en qué situación se hallaban, su rostro retornó a la seriedad. Ella, al notarlo, terminó por apaciguarse. El chico era un cabeza dura, tenía que encontrar el modo de convencerlo para que no haga nada que pudiese perjudicarlo.

-Yo iba a morir de todas formas, Kumagai, si logro sobrevivir será porque el destino así lo manda, no quiero que intervengas en esto –pidió.

El interpelado la miró ahora con enojo contenido.

-Deja de actuar tan resignada, ¿quieres? ¡No te rindas, Taguchi!

-No es que me rinda –dijo ella, enfocándose en el mar otra vez. ¿Acaso esto que sentía era ser una mujer? ¿Estas sensaciones que la abrumaban antes de verlo o mientras estaba con él eran propias de una mujer? ¿Podía ser que nacieran tan rápido, que crecieran y que maduraran en apenas unos días? ¿Era auténtico algo tan repentino, inesperado, perturbador y subyugante? Por momentos la confundía, o la aterraba, y siempre la conmovía. Taguchi no pensaba en ella, pensaba en él, en la vida de él. Necesitaba saberlo vivo, a salvo, era la idea de _su_ muerte la que no resistía e ignoraba cómo hacérselo saber-. Tal vez que yo muera joven forma parte de mi destino, por empezar nunca hubo lugar para mí en este mundo. Transité por este camino negando mi identidad, despreciándola, esforzándome por ser algo que creía superior. Quizás… quizás eso no era del todo correcto. Ahora que lo pienso quizás no debía… no _debía_ haber obrado así.

Él la escuchó en silencio, atento. La comprendía, aunque sospechó que había una parte de sus emociones que no podía alcanzar a entender. Supuso que era por ser un hombre.

-Tú elegiste ser fuerte, sobrevivir, nadie podría señalarte por eso. Y aun si tus elecciones fueron erradas, eso no justifica que te entregues de esta manera, Taguchi.

-Lo sé, pero aun así… Creo que todo estuvo mal, desde el principio.

-Basta, ¡no digas esas cosas! Yo también a veces dudo… No sé por qué peleo, por qué me metí en esta asquerosa guerra, a quién protejo en realidad… Hasta que te conocí…

Kumagai se cortó. Se había dejado llevar por la angustia de ella, por su propia angustia, sin medir sus palabras. Vio que Taguchi había vuelto sus ojos hacia él, lo miraba con interrogación y cierta vacilación. Tal vez lo mejor era callar.

-Lo siento –murmuró, sin saber cómo salir de aquel atolladero. Todavía era tan ingenuo…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó ella de pronto, salvándolo de su zozobra.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo? –replicó él. Ese salto en la conversación no lo pilló desprevenido.

Para su asombro, Taguchi le respondió utilizando sus mismas palabras, cuando se negaron esa seña por primera vez.

-Algún día tendrás que decírmelo.

-o-

Era noche cerrada. Más allá de los esporádicos centinelas, Kumagai no tuvo inconvenientes para deslizarse subrepticiamente fuera del campamento, ya que el resto de sus compañeros dormía. Había eludido la vigilancia con éxito, por lo cual solo tuvo que acelerar el paso haciendo el menor ruido posible para llegar hasta la caverna.

La apacible brisa nocturna, las estrellas, los monótonos acordes de los grillos se escapaban de sus sentidos, pues en su mente y en su alma solo había espacio para una resolución. Dolía, le costaba asimilar el hecho de que aquel pequeño y cálido universo que compartía con Taguchi estaba a punto de esfumarse, como si se tratase de un sueño.

¿Y es que acaso no lo fue? Algún día, quizá, creería que se trató de una simple alucinación, la manifestación de un deseo íntimo, secreto, que no sabía que guardaba. Taguchi no sería más que una voz en su corazón para confortarlo, para hacerle entender que si veía más allá de esta burda realidad era porque todavía era sensible, porque su espíritu era fuerte. Esa chica de piel de luna, de belleza singular, de sonrisa franca y triste, sería para siempre su mejor ilusión, la imagen más cercana al amor que haya tenido jamás.

Sí, así sería… O no, quizá Taguchi se convertiría en el recuerdo amargo de un imposible, de la realidad que _pudo haber sido_. Sea como sea, al menos en esta vida era claro que ya no podrían estar juntos. Aun así vivirían, él mismo iba a encargarse de eso.

Para su fortuna, el samurai de guardia cabeceaba y no lo oyó llegar. Se acercó hasta él con sigilo, por detrás, y le asestó un certero golpe seco en la sien. El otro jamás sabría lo que le sucedió.

Después Kumagai se adentró en la caverna. Taguchi dormía, al igual que el resto de los cautivos. Le tapó la boca con la mano y la obligó a despertar. Cuando ella abrió los ojos con asombro y lo reconoció, él retiró su mano y procedió a liberarla de su amarre.

-¿Qué haces?

El joven la instó a guardar silencio. Taguchi miró hacia todos lados, algo turbada, por si alguien se percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aparentemente los demás dormían. Pronto tuvo las manos liberadas y acarició sus muñecas para aplacar el ardor del amarre. Miró a Kumagai con gran desconcierto, mientras él la tomaba de un brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Así la sacó de la caverna, no sin antes verificar que nadie los hubiese visto. Ella lo seguía con ceñuda mirada, sin lograr salir del estupor.

-Vamos –le dijo él por fin, tomándola de la mano para iniciar una marcha ligera y sigilosa.

La joven no lograba asimilar todo aquello. Caminaba tratando de adaptarse a sus pasos largos, pero en realidad era prácticamente acarreada. Podía ver y sentir cómo una de sus grandes manos sujetaba con firmeza la suya, que de tan pequeña casi se perdía entre sus dedos. Le costaba procesar que la había rescatado, que la llevaba con premura a través de un bosque desconocido, que la estaba tocando…

-Kumagai…

-Después.

-No, ahora.

-¡Dije que después! –masculló él, sin siquiera mirarla.

Taguchi permaneció muda de asombro durante el resto del camino. Avanzaron un buen rato, ignorando ella en qué dirección. Sí percibía que se adentraban cada vez más en Shikoku. Trató de ordenar sus ideas y logró deducir que, efectivamente, el chico había estado tramándolo todo.

De pronto, al llegar a un claro, el guerrero se detuvo y se giró para encararla.

-Hemos llegado.

Ella lo miró sin comprender. Luego echó un vistazo alrededor, sin llegar a distinguir otra cosa que no fuese bosque. Kumagai explicó.

-Mañana al amanecer asaltaremos Yashima, así que te recomiendo que no vayas por allí. Tengo un amigo que creció aquí y me ha contado que viven familias humildes, pero pacíficas. Quiero que avances hacia el sur, que busques un refugio y que desaparezcas.

Taguchi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Pero…

-Silencio –la cortó él. A continuación extrajo de su obi las katanas de la chica y su kaiken, que había llevado encima todo el rato sin que ella lo hubiese notado-. Toma –le dijo, entregándoselos-, los recuperé para ti. Vete y vive, Taguchi.

Ella sujetó sus armas con torpeza, aún desconcertada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo miró a los ojos y vislumbró una inexorable resolución que no pudo confrontar. Tampoco pudo dominar los desarticulados latidos de su corazón al comprender por fin lo que toda esa escena significaba.

-¿Y tú?

-El centinela creerá que se quedó dormido y que aprovechaste la oportunidad para escapar, no te preocupes. Vete.

-Pero…

-¡Vete de una maldita vez! –vociferó él, dándole la espalda.

Ella permaneció inmóvil durante un lapsus de tiempo que ninguno de los dos pudo medir. En el oscuro cielo de una madrugada definitiva, la luna iluminaba el desconcierto y la desazón de sus pesarosos espíritus conectados para siempre.

-Ven conmigo –musitó ella.

Kumagai sintió que todo el valor y la decisión que había logrado reunir con tanto esfuerzo a lo largo de ese día interminable comenzaban a resquebrajarse como el hielo al llegar la primavera. A pesar de ello, no olvidó jamás quién era y con quiénes estaba su lealtad, aunque le costara el alma.

-La próxima vez que te encuentre no te dejaré ir –afirmó, echando a correr por donde había venido, sin darse la vuelta ni una sola vez.

La muchacha lo vio alejarse, aferrándose a sus armas como si de ese modo pudiese retenerlo. Luego, sintiendo en su pecho el vacío más grande que haya experimentado jamás, echó a andar hacia el bosque.

* * *

><p><em>T.T<em>

_No se asusten, esto no termina acá!_

_Gracias a todos por leer n.n Saludos a Basi, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior, siento lo de los latigazos para Rukia y síp, la cosa se viene dramática, pero también romántica XD Gracias por tu entusiasmo y apoyo :D_

_Nos vemos la próxima!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! La historia está próxima a su desenlace T.T Pensé que podía llegar a los diez capis pero no, sería estirar demasiado, así que solo serán ocho en total. Sip, faltan tres capis y termina. Es necesario que sea así porque, como muchos de ustedes han advertido, la cosa viene trágica y concentrada en el final, igual que en las obras teatrales XD_

_Una cosa más: les había dicho que si bien los apellidos eran diferentes los nombres serían los mismos que conocemos, aunque no se mencionen. Estuve intercambiando unos mensajes con una lectora y me hizo pensar que, tal vez, no sea necesario mencionarlos. Si bien pensaba referirlos como Ichigo y Rukia en algún momento, quizás a estas alturas prefieran que no, que el ichiruki se percibe __sin tener que hacerlo. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Creen que mejor seguimos así, para no romper el encanto? Yo creo que la lectora tiene razón y que ya no es necesario nombrarlos, ¿ustedes qué opinan? (Que entre ellos se lo digan es otro asunto, no voy a hacer spoilers de mi propio fic XD)_

_Oh, bueno, me puse demasiado pesada, por ahí esta cuestión se ha convertido en un detalle menor para ustedes u_uU Comenten sobre lo que quieran, ojalá que el capi de hoy les agrade :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Destino <strong>

* * *

><p>Un leve matiz azul claro en el cielo era el presagio del alba. Poco a poco, los sonidos de la agonizante noche fueron reemplazados por los de una discreta actividad, muy leve al inicio, cada vez más definida después. Los guerreros vasallos del clan Minamoto amanecían dispuestos a ganar una nueva batalla.<p>

Kumagai no había dormido nada, así que ese creciente ajetreo fue como una bendición para su embotado cerebro. Durante las pocas horas que pudo reposar había permanecido en ese estado de letargo indeterminado entre el sueño y la vigilia, yendo y viniendo entre la conciencia y el olvido. Después, cuando se incorporó, se dedicó a hacer de inmediato todo lo que se esperaba de él, para no levantar sospechas, y el sopor acumulado en su cuerpo le recordó durante un buen rato la falta de descanso real.

Su mente le pesaba, llena de imágenes y de recuerdos, su corazón soportaba una amarga carga de preocupación, de añoranza, de conflicto y de autocuestionamientos. En definitiva, ¿de qué le hubiese valido mantenerla a su lado? ¿Hubiese podido protegerla hasta el final? ¿Acaso se creía tan poderoso que hubiera podido evitar que la ejecuten? ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? ¿En que aun en esas circunstancias podrían estar _juntos_?

¿Y de qué forma, maldición? Por empezar, sus familias rendían vasallaje a dos clanes enfrentados a muerte, ¿bajo qué argumentos se los podría convencer de la legitimidad de su vínculo?, ¿con qué cara se lo explicaría a su padre, por ejemplo? ¿Y ella? ¿Acaso podía asegurar que ella estaría de acuerdo, o que le correspondía, cuando ni siquiera conocía su nombre?

Estupideces, sentimentalismos absurdos de un guerrero que terminaría deshonrándose por sus propios medios si continuaba pensando en lo que no debía... o en lo que ya no tenía remedio. Su lealtad estaba con los Minamoto y así seguiría siendo hasta su muerte, eso era en lo que debería meditar más seguido, lo que jamás debería olvidar. ¿Qué pensaría su madre si supiera que una simple mujer lo había distraído de sus deberes?

Pero Taguchi no era una simple mujer, considerarla de este modo sería rebajarla. Ella era fuerte, tenía un espíritu aguerrido que ni siquiera él podía igualar, hasta hubiese querido tener las mismas agallas que demostró cuando irrumpió por su cuenta en el campamento enemigo con el propósito de restituir el honor de su clan. Él, en cambio, ni siquiera resistía la visión del alma de un muerto. Él, que había nacido hombre; él, que decía ser un samurai. No, no la merecía… Y dolía.

Por lo visto, no sería fácil sacársela de la cabeza. Trató de consolarse con la idea de que Taguchi seguramente se encontraría bien, segura y a salvo, al menos en eso podría confiar.

Sí, ella estaría bien…

-o-

-Perdón, general, fue mi culpa. Aceptaré sin quejas cualquier castigo que usted quiera darme.

Benkei escrutó a su subordinado, arrodillado ante él con la frente tocando el suelo. Todo el tiempo había tenido un presentimiento al respecto, _sabía_ que tendría que haberlos ejecutado. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones.

-¿Estás seguro de que se trata del muchacho que atentó contra mi vida?

-Sí, general.

-Piensa muy bien lo que responderás ahora: ¿estás seguro de que solo te quedaste dormido, que no interfirió nadie, que el prisionero escapó por sí mismo?

El guerrero demoró algunos instantes en responder, pues esa era la clase de pregunta que genera más dudas que certidumbre. Él solo recordaba que se había despertado, que había ido a echar un vistazo dentro de la caverna para verificar que todo estuviese en orden y que se topó con la desagradable sorpresa de unos grilletes sin cautivo. Lo demás podía o no podía haber ocurrido.

-Sí, general, estoy seguro –respondió, porque era en vano ponerse a elucubrar.

El monje no se sintió satisfecho. Que un prisionero huya era natural cuando se estaba en medio de una guerra, pero aun así el asunto no le cerraba, no podría definir bien por qué. Tal vez se exaltaba con facilidad por la tensión del inminente asalto que debía dirigir, o tal vez había algo detrás que todavía no lograba vislumbrar, la cuestión era que percibía numerosas señales que lo desconcertaban. Sus instintos lo estaban aguijoneando, y ellos nunca le fallaban.

-Tendrás tu castigo una vez que hayamos tomado Yashima. Mientras tanto, te encargarás de ejecutar a todos los prisioneros y de darles sepultura. Tú solo, sin que nadie te asista.

-Entendido, general –exclamó el otro, y a continuación se levantó precipitadamente para cumplir las órdenes. Mientras se dirigía de regreso a la caverna, lo acometió la desagradable sensación de tener los días contados.

Benkei dio media vuelta y volvió con sus hombres. Varias ideas iban y venían en su mente, tratando de encajar unas con otras, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

Los rayos del sol apenas asomaban cuando ordenó prender las hogueras en la playa. Luego, dio la señal a sus hombres para que comenzaran a movilizarse.

-o-

Los Taira llegaron a anoticiarse del asalto, aunque creyeron que serían atacados por el mar. Cuando se percataron de su error era muy tarde para preparar una estrategia defensiva, por lo cual la única alternativa que les quedó fue escapar. Una vez más los Minamoto demostraron su superioridad y su destreza en el arte de sorprender al enemigo, ya que al ser menos en número habían procurado idear una estratagema para engañarlos. Así, cuando los de Yashima divisaron las fogatas a lo lejos, creyeron que serían asaltados por miles de guerreros.

Apenas si habían logrado reponerse de la última invasión. Con la mayor celeridad que pudieron aparejaron las naves que trasladarían al Emperador, a su madre y al tesoro, refugiados allí desde hacía un tiempo, hasta el estrecho de Shimonoseki. Pero no partirían solos, la gran mayoría de los Taira viajaría con ellos.

-¡Que partan rápido, el enemigo se acerca! –dispuso Munemori, el líder del clan.

-¿No se quedará nadie para defender la fortaleza? –preguntó su sobrino Koremori.

-Ya hice los arreglos, un pequeño grupo se quedará para distraerlos… ¿Y qué diablos haces aquí todavía? ¡Deberías estar con tu abuela en uno de los barcos!

-¡Voy en este momento!

Munemori meneó la cabeza con desazón. A veces parecía que los más jóvenes no comprendían la gravedad de la situación. La prioridad de su clan era mantener con vida al Emperador, no podía exponerse a batallas sin sentido.

Los primeros choques metálicos de katanas llegaron hasta sus oídos. Ya había comenzado. Con prisa, recorrió el largo pasillo de lo que hasta ese día había sido su palacio, su hogar, para dirigirse hasta su nave. Como samurai no sentía ningún apego material, pero no pudo evitar experimentar cierta tristeza, algo así como un mal presentimiento. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría seguir huyendo, y si aún había alguna clase de esperanza para su clan.

-¡Munemori-sama!

El aludido se detuvo y se giró para increpar a quien sea que lo estorbara en tales circunstancias.

-¿Por qué sigues en mi casa? –indagó, antes incluso de ver el rostro de quien lo abordaba. Luego, atendiendo a sus rasgos, se extrañó-. Tú…

-Munemori-sama, por favor, deme su permiso para pelear –rogó el otro, inclinándose ante él hasta tocar el suelo con la frente.

-¿Qué dices? –El hombre se llenó de asombro. Reconoció en esa pequeña figura de piel pálida a la hija menor de uno de sus más fieles vasallos. La recordaba porque era la mujer más extraña que hubiese conocido, y todavía le resultó más rara al verla vestida con el kimono y la armadura propios de los guerreros-. ¿Y por qué estás vestida de esa manera? ¡Responde!

Taguchi no se amilanó ni varió de postura.

-Sé cómo se mueve el enemigo. Por favor, ¡deje que me quede para pelear!

El otro se ofuscó al escuchar semejante desatino. Además, no había respondido a su pregunta.

-Supe por tu padre que no estabas entre nosotros y te dimos por muerta, ahora te presentas ante mí vestida de esa forma y me pides permiso para pelear. ¿Acaso es alguna clase de burla?

-¡No! –se apresuró a aclarar Taguchi, alzando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos-. Usted no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera mi padre. He recibido el entrenamiento adecuado y puedo pelear. No quiero… _no puedo_ huir.

-¿Y crees que a mí me gusta? –Munemori se impacientó-. Soy el líder de mi clan, el gran clan Taira, la familia del mismísimo Emperador. Daría mi vida si con eso bastara para que sobrevivan los míos, ¡si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que con eso sería suficiente!

El hombre se cortó. Taguchi alcanzó a percibir su impotencia, la frustración, incluso el miedo, no de la muerte, pero sí de la extinción de un nombre que para él valía más que la propia vida.

La joven no dijo nada, se limitó a aguardar la respuesta en silencio. Había llegado a la fortaleza hacía menos de dos horas, ignorando las advertencias de Kumagai. Al principio estuvo vagando en aquel bosque sin rumbo, deprimida, hasta que se despabiló. Si él quería ser tan obstinado como para arriesgar su propio honor liberándola, desoyendo sus peticiones, entonces ella sería aún más tenaz que él. El único temor que había experimentado en su vida era el de no llegar a ser lo que había deseado, aquello para lo que se había formado, y esta era una nueva oportunidad para demostrar de qué estaba hecha, quizá la última. Bienvenida sea la muerte si venía en estas circunstancias. Si él quería alejarse, mejor, así no sentiría ningún tipo de prurito si sus katanas se cruzaban.

Taguchi no podía salir huyendo, no estaba en su naturaleza. Ya no tenía nada que perder, ya se había expuesto de todas las formas posibles y lo único que le quedaba ahora era luchar, procurarse una muerte digna en el combate. Además, de qué le valdría negarlo, tenía la ilusión de ver a Kumagai una última vez, al menos para gritarle en la cara lo idiota que era por dejarla sola en el medio de la nada, pretendiendo salvarla, cuando él necesitaba tanta o más ayuda que ella.

-Haz lo que quieras –repuso finalmente Munemori, y se giró para proseguir su camino.

Obligada a volver de su ensimismamiento, Taguchi se levantó y le agradeció a su señor en voz alta. Después, animada, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el exterior.

-o-

Se podría decir que una guerra es como una pesadilla continua. Al cerrar los ojos, la mente arriba al sueño cargada de imágenes nefastas, sangrientas, confusas, y al abrirlos nuevamente la escena no varía en la realidad. Las prisas, el entrevero de las katanas, los lamentos de los caídos, todo se vuelve una mera sucesión de absurdos para la percepción del guerrero que, después de eliminar a un rival, debe ir a encararse con el siguiente, manteniendo un ritmo monótono y desatinado.

En aquellos tiempos sombríos, no había espacio para otro sentimiento que no sea el del propio orgullo, ni para otra emoción que no sea la de la lealtad. Los samurais al servicio de uno y otro clan así lo habían aprendido, por eso continuaban luchando para defender a la familia que cada uno representaba. Su fidelidad no sería olvidada jamás, así llegarían a formar parte de la Historia y a encarnar los firmes ideales de su nación.

No, no había tiempo para otro sentimiento, por eso Kumagai alcanzó pronto el estado de trance necesario para batirse con cada oponente que le salía al paso, sin pensar en nada más. Su rostro estaba salpicado de tierra, de sangre y de sudor, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la katana que les daba a los Minamoto una ventaja indiscutible sobre los rivales. El joven era y seguiría siendo uno de los mejores.

En los alrededores de la abandonada fortaleza proseguían los combates individuales entre quienes se habían quedado y quienes habían invadido, varias horas después de iniciada la contienda. Si bien los que defendían iban reduciéndose en número, se mostraban persistentes, y algunos de los enfrentamientos se prolongaban. Kumagai casi no tuvo encuentros como éstos, tal era su destreza y su empecinamiento.

Benkei se había retirado por un momento para evaluar el éxito del ataque. Por sus informantes se había enterado hacía rato de que los Taira habían huido dejando a un reducido número de hombres para defender, en vano, la fortaleza. En esa breve pausa dio órdenes de dejar a los pocos que todavía estaban luchando con el encargo de tomar el palacio. Los demás, en cambio, tenían que reagruparse para preparar de inmediato las naves, ya que debían perseguir a los fugitivos.

Estaba tomando estas disposiciones, cuando fue abordado sorpresivamente por el guardia que había dejado a cargo de los prisioneros. Pero lo más inusitado no fue que hubiese cruzado hasta Yashima desobedeciendo órdenes, sino que trajera consigo a uno de los cautivos.

-General, permítame por favor informarle sobre…

-Creí haberte ordenado que los ejecutaras a todos –señaló Benkei con severidad.

El otro se amedrentó. De inmediato se inclinó profundamente ante él y le rogó.

-¡Por favor, general, este prisionero afirma haber presenciado la fuga de anoche! Asegura que el fugitivo tuvo ayuda de uno de los nuestros, que sabe de quién se trata, por eso no lo he ejecutado aún.

Benkei no se inmutó, pero era evidente que semejante novedad lo había impactado.

-¿Y cómo sabes que el prisionero no miente para salvar su vida? ¿No me habías asegurado que te quedaste dormido? ¿Debo suponer entonces que mentiste?

-¡No, no, señor! –se apresuró a replicar el samurai, al borde de un colapso nervioso-. Disculpe, él ya me ha contado todo lo que sucedió, ¡y tiene sentido! Le ruego que lo escuche y, si no le cree, además de su vida, podrá tomar la mía.

-Por supuesto que las tomaré –aseguró el general-. Tráelo.

El guardia se apresuró a incorporarse, fue hasta donde había dejado al hombre, custodiado por dos de sus compañeros, y lo presentó ante él. El cautivo, nervioso, se arrodilló ante el monje con los ojos y la voz suplicantes.

-Por favor, le ruego que me perdone la vida. A cambio de eso tengo información que le será muy útil y es verdadera, ¡se lo puedo asegurar! –imploró.

-Veremos qué tan útil y qué tan verdadera. Habla.

El miedo entorpecía su lengua, pero el hombre habló con convicción.

-El prisionero que huyó… lo conozco, pertenece al clan Taguchi, vasallo del clan Taira –explicó entre balbuceos-. Mi nombre es Saito Sanemori y he tratado con su familia durante toda mi vida. Yo… yo vi lo que ocurrió anoche. Ellos pensaban que dormía pero no fue así, ¡yo los vi!

-¿A quiénes?

-A Taguchi, desde luego, y a uno de sus guerreros… Un muchacho de cabellos anaranjados… Creo que se llama Kumagai. Él lo liberó y lo ayudó a escapar.

Benkei guardó silencio, escrutándolo como si fuera a traspasarle el cuerpo con la mirada. Saito seguía de rodillas, al borde del llanto. No podía saber si su historia sería creída o no, ni si valía su vida, pero no quería morir.

-¿Dices que fue el joven de cabellos anaranjados? –inquirió el general.

-Sssí, sí señor –aseguró Saito, balbuceante-. Más de una vez los he visto hablando por lo bajo en nuestro encierro, y… ¡y hasta le ha llevado comida! Supongo que se habrá enamorado de ella… al menos eso es lo que parecía.

Esta vez Benkei no pudo reprimir el gran asombro que se manifestó en su cara.

-¿Qué dices, insensato? –exclamó, mientras desenvainaba su katana con gesto amenazante.

-D-Digo… -Saito entró en pánico al ver el arma, apenas podía tartamudear lo que quería referir- …p-por el kimono y la armadura Taguchi pa-parecía un samurai… pero no, no lo es… se-se trata de una mujer… ¡lo juro!

No había terminado de decir esto que la katana de Benkei le atravesó el pecho, limpiamente. La cara de Saito se contrajo en una estupefacta mueca de horror, y así se conservó hasta que se desplomó sobre el suelo, después de que el monje retirara su espada.

-General… –murmuraron con asombro los hombres que lo rodeaban, no por la ejecución sino por la inesperada información que obtuvieron del sujeto.

-Esto no debe salir de aquí, ¿me oyen? –ordenó Benkei. Luego sacudió su katana y envainó-. Estamos en el medio de un asalto, ya habrá tiempo para verificar si lo que acabamos de saber es verdad y si hay entre nosotros un traidor. Ahora vayan a preparar las naves.

Sus subordinados, incluido el guardia absuelto, asintieron y se marcharon. Benkei permaneció en ese lugar algunos instantes más, meditabundo. De repente todo tenía sentido: la extraña conducta de Kumagai, sus asiduas visitas a aquella mazmorra, su inusitado interés por el futuro de los prisioneros… Maldición, ¡uno de sus mejores hombres, aquel que le había salvado la vida! Para él Kumagai no era uno más, era el hijo de un amigo muy cercano, un joven que podría convertirse en un legendario samurai mucho mejor que él, ¡mucho mejor!, no solo por su incomparable habilidad, sino también por su bravura, por su inquebrantable tenacidad y por su lealtad.

Su _lealtad_…

Entre malhumorado y abatido, Benkei retornó a sus ocupaciones. El asalto estaba a punto de ser consumado.

-o-

-¿Has oído los rumores? Parece que uno de los Taira ha vencido a muchos de los nuestros y resiste en el bosque más cercano a la casa –le comentó Yada en una pausa del combate-. Parece que es muy hábil, tal vez solo tú puedas enfrentarlo, Kumagai.

-Pues si nadie ha podido vencerlo hasta ahora, no veo cómo podría lograrlo yo –comentó el interpelado con sequedad.

-Eres el mejor, nadie lo duda. El general te tiene entre sus predilectos.

-Tonterías.

-Piensa lo que quieras, todos los demás sabemos que es verdad –repuso Yada, irguiéndose-. Ya es hora, continuemos.

Los dos guerreros salieron de atrás del seto donde descansaban, ocultos, y comenzaron a movilizarse. Avanzaban con sigilo a paso moderado, atentos a la posible irrupción de enemigos. Siguieron así durante un buen tramo, hasta que un destello que Kumagai advirtió por el rabillo del ojo lo indujo a detenerse.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó su compañero.

-Silencio –susurró Kumagai, observándolo todo a su alrededor. Por más imperceptible que haya sido, estaba seguro de que había visto el reflejo de una katana, incluso podía percibir una presencia cerca de ellos.

Solo la brisa jugueteando con las ramas de los árboles les llegó a los oídos. Espalda con espalda continuaban a la expectativa, pero nada ocurrió. Yada, convencido, se dispuso a continuar.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Kumagai, quien maniobró con el tiempo justo para interponer su espada transversalmente entre el cuerpo de su compañero y la hoja de un nuevo oponente. El astuto samurai se había arrojado sobre ellos desde lo alto de un frondoso árbol, donde los aguardaba para sorprenderlos-. ¡Continua, Yada, yo me encargo de él!

-Pero…

-Maldición, ¡vete de una vez! –vociferó el guerrero, resistiendo aún el embate con su katana.

-¡Cuento contigo, Kumagai! –se despidió el otro, continuando su camino a la carrera.

Después de que se alejara su compañero, Kumagai aplicó más fuerza y logró deshacerse con violencia de la amenaza de su rival. Éste se hizo hacia atrás con un salto ágil, para tomar distancia. Durante unos breves instantes se midieron frente a frente, sujetando sus katanas en posición defensiva. Sí, durante unos _muy _breves instantes, porque cuando Kumagai se rehízo de la sorpresa pudo examinar mejor a quien tenía adelante.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, la hoja de su arma vaciló entre sus manos. Esta vez no era de noche, ni el casco ni la vestimenta podrían engañarlo, ahora era perfectamente capaz de reconocerla en donde sea y como sea.

-Taguchi –murmuró, sin poder controlar el remolino emocional que comenzó a agitarse en su interior.

Ella permaneció en la misma postura delante de él, encarándolo como si fuera a atacarlo. No podía, _no podía_ negar que era lo que más había esperado. Había aniquilado a varios, su katana se había llenado de rajaduras, experimentaba una mezcla de agotamiento y de euforia tal que tenía la sensación de que ése era el mejor día de su vida, el día en que por fin había sido ella misma. Sin embargo, al verlo otra vez, sus sentimientos se arremolinaron, volvieron a transfigurarse, clamaban por él. Sí, lo había estado buscando.

-¿Por qué… –dijo él, sin poder controlar el temblor que acometía a su cuerpo-, por qué no te has ido… por qué sigues aquí?

Se oía triste, aunque Taguchi sintió que era injusto.

-¿_Por qué_, preguntas? ¿Quién crees que soy, Kumagai? –La joven hablaba en voz baja, pero firme-. ¿Crees que iba a huir así sin más, dejando todo atrás? ¿Crees que porque no me mataste aquella noche yo iba a pensar que debía rehacer mi vida de otra manera? ¿O crees que lo iba a hacer porque me liberaste, arriesgándolo todo? ¿Acaso solo tú tienes derecho a cometer esa clase de estupideces?

Kumagai intentaba controlarse, pero no podía. Lo que le ocurría era insólito, inconcebible, casi fantástico. Allí estaba esa obstinada mujer otra vez, enfrentándolo, poniendo su mundo de cabeza, sumergiéndolo en el abismo de no saber en dónde estaba parado hasta que aparecía, hasta que su presencia era lo suficientemente cercana como para entenderlo. Taguchi no tenía dudas, lo había buscado, y él volvía a sentirse seguro con ella, volvía a sentirse a salvo de su impotencia.

Era el destino, el destino se había empeñado en reunirlos una y otra vez. Ignoraba los motivos, le importaba un bledo la razón, pero era evidente que así era y que así seguiría siendo.

Ninguno de los dos podría ser conciente jamás de la magnitud de esa perseverancia.

-¿En verdad creíste que desaparecería, en verdad lo creíste? –continuó ella, sin bajar la guardia- Eres un idiota, Kumagai.

Cuando la joven quiso darse cuenta, ya lo tenía encima obligándola a soltar su arma.

-¡¿Qué haces…?

-Te dije que si volvía a encontrarte no te dejaría ir –afirmó él, mirándola a los ojos con el ceño contraído. Después, sin vacilaciones, la abrazó.

* * *

><p><em>*.*<em>

_Gracias por leer n.n Saludos a Mai.V, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia :D Otro saludo para Candy-chan, qué bueno que te haya gustado la propuesta y no tenés que disculparte por nada, comprendo perfectamente la regla que tenés y estoy completamente de acuerdo, yo también sufro mucho por los long-fics sin actualización. Gracias por comentar n.n Otro saludo para cabe, gracias por tus generosas palabras :D_

_Gracias a todos, no saben lo feliz que me siento por esta maravillosa aceptación, por la apertura que demuestran con la esencia y la "anormalidad" del fic, por su constancia, sus palabras de aliento y por su paciencia. Nos vemos la próxima! (Advierto que habrá un poco de lemmon XD)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Bueno, comienza el desenlace de esta historia y debo advertirles que hoy habrá un poco (solo un poco) de lemmon. Hace mucho que no escribo este tipo de escenas, la verdad que todavía tengo mis dudas con respecto al resultado final n.ñU_

_Espero que al menos a ustedes les agrade :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Pedido<strong>

* * *

><p>El atardecer sobre Shikoku adquiría tintes fuertemente anaranjados, casi rojos. Se percibía cierta tensión en el ambiente, ni siquiera el éxito del asalto logró instalar una atmósfera de tranquilidad. Los samurais del ejército que Benkei lideraba iban y venían preparando las naves que los llevarían en persecución del clan fugitivo, motivados por la íntima presunción de que la guerra pronto llegaría a su fin. Solo debían resistir un poco más.<p>

La fortaleza de Yashima fue incendiada. Mientras se encargaban de los preparativos para el viaje, los guerreros todavía alcanzaban a ver las últimas lenguas de fuego que consumían con voracidad los cimientos de la construcción. El mandato de los Minamoto había sido claro y preciso: todo vestigio del clan Taira debía ser eliminado, y así se hizo.

Solo una cosa inquietaba al monje y le impedía dar la orden de partir tras los sobrevivientes.

-¿Lo encontraron?

-No, general, no hay rastros de él por ninguna parte.

-No pudo haber ido muy lejos.

-Tenga por seguro que lo encontraremos.

-La noche se acerca –murmuró Benkei, pensativo. A esas alturas ya no cabía duda, resultaba evidente que Kumagai había abandonado sus deberes y traicionado a su señor. Imperdonable… El monje tomó una decisión que podía costarle caro, los Taira llevaban más de medio día de ventaja, pero de ninguna manera podría continuar su camino dejando este asunto sin resolver-. Partiremos al amanecer –anunció-, tienes hasta ese entonces para localizarlo. Si lo encuentras no hagas nada, solo ven a informarme de inmediato.

-Entendido.

-o-

Kumagai estaba hartándose de la discusión. Taguchi, en cambio, se sentía en el apogeo.

-¡Deja de disponer de mi vida según tu capricho!

-¡Deja tú de comportarte como una maldita heroína!

-¡Entonces deja de creer que tienes que salvarme todo el tiempo, idiota!

-¡Pues entonces deja de aparecerte en medio de la batalla, enana engreída!

Un rotundo golpe seco fue descargado sobre la mollera del muchacho.

-¡Lo haré cuando dejes de subestimarme, cabeza hueca!

El chico apenas pudo masajear la zona agredida sin dejar caer el remo con el que impelía la pequeña embarcación. La encaró con el ceño fruncido, furibundo, pero al ver que era confrontado con la misma obstinación se limitó a bufar, ofendido. Después, ignorándola, volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

La tarde caía sobre Shikoku. Kumagai tenía pensado navegar un poco más hacia el oeste para alejarse todo lo posible del campamento, pero el bote que habían encontrado en el solitario atracadero estaba lleno de fisuras que filtraban el agua y no resistiría el peso de los dos por mucho tiempo más. Mascullando maldiciones por la precariedad del medio de fuga, se decidió por fin a acercarse a la costa para continuar a pie.

Antes, en Yashima, después de deshacer el abrazo, la recriminó por haber regresado a combatir y se burló de la fama que había adquirido en tan corto tiempo por resistir. Ella, en respuesta, lo regañó por haberla dejado sola en el medio de la nada y después lo golpeó por burlarse. Luego, llevado por el temor de que los suyos la vieran, Kumagai tomó su mano y jaló de ella para alejarla del campo de batalla a toda prisa, sin prestar atención a sus indignados reclamos. La chica era demasiado testaruda, pero él no estaba dispuesto a perder en ese terreno.

Era plenamente conciente de lo que hacía mientras se escabullía del combate, mientras la obligaba a subirse a la inestable embarcación que encontraron, mientras remaba de vuelta hacia la otra isla para alejarse de la furia de su general. Lo había hecho, había cruzado la línea. De esto no se volvía sino con la muerte, y lo sabía.

Había huido con ella desentendiéndose de sus deberes. Los fantasmas de la deshonra y la traición se habían materializado perturbadoramente, ya no eran las fantasías que su mente solía producir a causa de la confusión, se trataba de sensaciones concretas, irremediables. No, de esto no se volvía… Solo el empeño por salvarla amortiguaba un poco la desazón de saberse afuera, exiliado para siempre de su nombre y de su honor.

Pero las recriminaciones de la joven no le dieron tiempo para deprimirse. Tuvo que soportar durante toda la travesía que le reclame por liberarla, por dejarla sola en el bosque, por decirle lo que tenía que hacer, por subestimarla, por abrazarla sin su permiso y por acarrearla de un lado a otro negándole el derecho a decidir por sí misma. El último cruce de conceptos clausuró por fin ese desatinado intercambio verbal.

Cuando Kumagai logró atracar en la playa y afirmar la base del bote sobre la arena, extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a descender. De pie a su lado, sin aceptar aún aquel ofrecimiento, Taguchi lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Kumagai?

Para él tal cuestionamiento ya no tenía sentido, al menos no si se refería a su deserción. El único propósito que lo guiaba ahora era el de mantenerla con vida.

-Lo que hago lo hago por una razón, lo demás no me importa.

-Entiendo tu razón, pero lo has dejado todo…

-Tú estás igual que yo, Taguchi. Desde este momento solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, no hay nada que hacer. Deja de pensar en tonterías y mejor concéntrate en no ser atrapada de nuevo.

-¡No estamos iguales! –protestó ella, que también quería preservarlo-. Yo estoy predestinada, pero tú aún puedes salvarte, ¡puedes volver atrás con los tuyos!

-¡Que _no_ estás predestinada, maldita sea!

-¡Regresa, Kumagai!

Ignorando su angustiosa demanda, la tomó de la mano por milésima vez ese día y jaló de ella sin esfuerzo, obligándola a descender. Esa prepotencia la hizo enojar, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar una nueva retahíla de reclamos él la enfrentó con resolución inquebrantable.

-No soy de los que se echan atrás –masculló.

La joven le sostuvo la mirada con impotencia, con orgullo contenido.

-Es verdad, tienes razón, _tú_ eres de los descerebrados –le espetó, sarcástica, tan firme en su postura como él. Después echó a andar hacia el boque con paso indignado, sin esperarlo. El otro, rumiando su irritación, marchó tras ella echando humos.

Cuando pocas horas más tarde decidieron hacer un alto, el tinte rojizo del atardecer había sido reemplazado por una noche sin estrellas. Paulatinamente, densas nubes las habían velado.

-o-

Se abstuvieron de hacer una fogata para evitar ser detectados, tampoco dormirían los dos a la vez. Lo único que se permitieron fue despojarse de la armadura dejando sus katanas cerca, por cualquier imprevisto que pudiera acontecer.

Taguchi dormiría las primeras dos horas. Kumagai, intranquilo por ciertos sonidos lejanos que no alcanzaba a identificar, permaneció todo el tiempo de pie, vigilando los alrededores con atención. La muchacha, sin poder conciliar el sueño a causa de su continuo deambular, se levantó y se reunió con él.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –indagó.

-¿Escuchas eso? –preguntó Kumagai a su vez, fijando su ceñuda mirada en un punto lejano.

-¿Qué cosa?

-_Eso_, ese ruido… como un lamento… o un alarido.

La joven se concentró, pero solo escuchaba los habituales rumores nocturnos del bosque.

-No oigo nada parecido a lo que dices.

Kumagai chasqueó la lengua.

-No importa –terminó por decir. Sabía que lo que oía era real, al menos lo era para él. Al notar que esos sonidos se iban apagando decidió no prestar más atención, a fin de cuentas se hallaba en una situación muy delicada como para distraerse con sus "dotes" perceptivas-. Vete a dormir.

A Taguchi le brotó una vena.

-¡Ya deja de darme órdenes! –exclamó, irritada. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Kumagai la encaró con el mismo grado de irritación, pero ella no le dio tiempo a replicar-. ¡Deja de comportarte como el héroe de la historia y de decidir por mí, idiota! Si quiero permanecer despierta y vigilar, ¡eso es exactamente lo que haré!

-Enana maldita… -farfulló él.

-¿Qué dijiste? –se ofendió ella, alzando amenazadoramente su puño cerrado.

-N-nada, nada –gimió él, alejándose un poco para ponerse fuera de su alcance. La chica podía tener las manos pequeñas, pero sus golpes eran pesados y dolorosos.

Momentos después se calmaron. Durante algunos instantes permanecieron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Kumagai habló.

-Esta noche no hay estrellas –musitó, fijando su vista en el cielo.

-Eres pesimista –replicó Taguchi en voz baja, observando también-. Las estrellas siempre están allí, aunque no podamos verlas. Y hasta las nubes más densas en algún momento se abren y desaparecen, dejándonos ver el cielo otra vez.

-Mira quién lo dice –comentó él con sorna.

-Idiota –repuso ella, levemente ruborizada.

De nuevo guardaron silencio, con la vista perdida en el tormentoso firmamento. Al día siguiente llovería, pensaron ambos a la vez, aunque ninguno lo explicitó. De pronto, Taguchi se acercó más a él para señalarle algo.

-Mira –le dijo, con el brazo extendido apuntando hacia el cielo-. Allá, ¿lo ves?, es el resplandor de la única estrella visible.

Kumagai enfocó su vista donde le indicaban.

-Es verdad –corroboró.

-Mi abuela solía decir que cuando en una noche desapacible se alcanza a vislumbrar el brillo de una estrella, un dios está dispuesto a concedernos un regalo.

-No me digas –se burló el chico, incrédulo.

A Taguchi le brotó otra vena y le propinó un rotundo codazo en las costillas. Kumagai ahogó una desorbitada exclamación de dolor, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse erguido. A ella no le importó, se lo merecía por insensible.

-Así como lo oyes –confirmó, malhumorada-. Mi abuela decía que, en tal caso, debo formular un pedido sensato, para no disgustar al dios con pretensiones. ¿Qué te gustaría?

El interpelado miraba la estrella con el ceño fruncido, masajeándose la zona agredida. Lo pensó durante unos momentos.

-No tengo un _único_ deseo, lo siento –terminó por decir.

Taguchi trató de no impacientarse.

-Solo di lo que quieres, luego veré si puedo reformularlo de un modo sencillo.

Kumagai suspiró, resignado. En ese preciso momento, un súbito recuerdo atravesó su mente y, antes de expresar lo que quería, necesitó contarle algo que todavía no había podido decirle.

-Hoy en Yashima, mientras huíamos, yo… yo los vi, vi a muchos –murmuró.

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Omitió violentarse por ese abrupto cambio de tema, ya que comprendía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Mientras huíamos?

-Sí –afirmó Kumagai. Hablaba sin mirarla, enfocado en esa única luz lejana-. Llevábamos prisa y yo me concentré en buscar alguna embarcación que nos traiga hasta aquí, pero los veía. Se movían entre los despojos, aturdidos, como si no supieran en dónde estaban. Los ignoré, avancé tratando de no pensar en su presencia y de no fijarme en sus rasgos, por si reconocía a alguien… por si alguno había sido mi amigo.

-Kumagai…

-Es por esta guerra, lo sé. Recién ahora me doy cuenta de que, por más que me haya esforzado para no _ver_, en realidad ellos siempre estuvieron allí, deslizándose a mi alrededor. Traté de cerrar mis ojos, de seguir adelante, no quería flaquear… ni temerles. Me negaba a verlos, me negaba porque hubiera sido como reconocer ese miedo.

-No está mal tener miedo, Kumagai, lo problemático es dejarse vencer.

-Por eso yo no estaba dispuesto a rendirme, y los negué. Ahora entiendo que fue inútil, estúpido, ahora entiendo por fin que la muerte es la constante, que camino entre sus sombras.

Taguchi lo escuchaba, conmovida. Carecía de palabras, de argumentos, no tenía ninguna salida para ofrecerle porque ella sentía lo mismo, aunque su experiencia fuera distinta. Si eran genuinos guerreros entonces indefectiblemente le pertenecían a la muerte, para darla o para recibirla. Eso no tenía solución.

-Es lo que hace la guerra… –repitió Kumagai, abstraído-. Me muestra las almas de los muertos… me muestra las almas… –El joven se cortó. Giró su rostro hacia ella, encontrándose con sus ojos-. De alguna forma, por alguna razón, tu presencia me obligó a ver esas almas otra vez, como aquel día en la mazmorra. Y no fue casualidad, porque fuiste la única persona que supo explicarme lo que me sucedía.

-No hables como si te sucediese _algo_ –repuso Taguchi, acercándosele más-, eres un privilegiado, Kumagai, un elegido. Tu espíritu es más fuerte de lo que piensas, lo has soportado todo por ti mismo sin doblegarte jamás.

Estaban uno frente al otro, tan cerca que el cálido aliento de él llegaba a acariciarla. Ella sentía que su pulso se había acelerado un poco, sin razón, o por todas las razones posibles.

-¿Sin doblegarme? –ironizó Kumagai, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras trataba de sujetarse el corazón-. ¿Sin doblegarme, dices? No he sido el mismo desde que te conocí, Taguchi. Respóndeme esto: ¿pueden cambiar tanto los sentimientos de una persona, y en tan corto tiempo?

La muchacha no supo qué decir. Lo miraba entre asombrada y desconcertada, sacudida por oír las palabras en las que había meditado tantas veces y que nunca se había animado a pronunciar.

-Estos son mis deseos –continuó él, sin desenfocarse de sus ojos-: quiero que esta maldita guerra termine de una buena vez por todas; quiero que no nos persigan, que nos dejen en paz; quiero estar seguro de esa fuerza que insistes en decir que tengo para entender quién soy, junto a ti –Se acercó, sus labios rozaban su frente mientras le hablaba en susurros, sujetándola con suavidad de sus hombros. Taguchi cerró los ojos para dejarse, para sentirlo-. Quiero que seamos personas comunes y corrientes, que tú puedas ser quien eres y que yo pueda ser quien soy sin tener que pelear para demostrar nada, y que no nos arrepintamos. Quiero que vivas, quiero que nos conozcamos de nuevo…

-Basta, es demasiado –musitó ella, cubriéndole la boca con su mano alzada, sin soltarse de su abrazo. En su pecho podía sentir la misma zozobra-. Quizá… quizá siempre haya guerras en nuestro camino, tonto, y habrá sangre y dolor, y aunque no sea así de todos modos tendremos que pelear para vivir… o mientras vivamos… o porque estamos vivos. Yo solo quiero… solo quiero que algún día, cuando el destino lo permita, podamos pelear del mismo lado.

Las nubes cubrieron la última luz de esa noche. Ella dejó caer su mano y él, después de una breve pausa, depositó un beso sobre su frente, luego otros más sobre sus ojos, guardando cada una de sus palabras en el corazón. La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, buscó y probó por primera vez el gusto de sus labios, los labios que habían formulado su deseo.

Llevadas por un misterioso impulso, sus manos recorrieron poco a poco su pequeño cuerpo, procuraron reconocer sus irregularidades a través de la tela que lo cubría, se detenían sobre sus curvas con posesividad. Kumagai registraba, aprendía, tocaba tratando de vencer el pudor de ella, su propio pudor, celebrando con un leve suspiro cada progreso, cada descubrimiento.

Para Taguchi su tacto resultaba dulcemente abrumador, parecía entrenado para darle placer, para hacerle conocer la verdadera voluntad de su cuerpo. Sus caderas se pegaban a él por instinto, buscaban rozarse con su dureza. Sus senos latían con tal ansia de sus manos que dolía, dolía el vacío de su contacto cuando se alejaban esporádicamente. Su boca, ansiosa, se había rendido a las manipulaciones de sus labios insistentes.

Kumagai necesitó una pausa para asimilar esa delicia nunca antes experimentada. Se frenó con la respiración agitada, murmurando palabras ardientes sobre los labios de ella, que le mordía los suyos para incitarlo a continuar. Entonces él la cargó acomodándola en su cintura y se dejó caer en el suelo con ella sentada sobre sí. Luego se abrió paso a través del kimono y del hakama, reconoció un hombro suave con su boca, su lengua viajó hasta sus pezones y sus dedos se aventuraron con audacia en su sexo franqueado. Hundido en su cuello, alucinado por su propia osadía, imprimía en su piel la magnitud de ese apetito perturbador y postergado. Pronto la incitó a que se deslizara sobre su sexo, para penetrarla.

Si su lengua y sus dedos la habían llevado al borde del abismo, la confusa mezcla de goce y dolor que acometió al cuerpo de Taguchi la obligaba a aferrarse a él con desesperación, con fervor, con súplica. Él se movía profundamente dentro de sí, la impulsaba a danzar siguiendo un ritmo tan cálido e íntimo que se sentía arder, desarmarse, anhelar con delirio lo que estaba por venir. Y la pasión la afirmaba, la desvelaba, le mostraba lo que era. Su miembro la recorría una y otra vez descubriéndole todo aquello que había querido desconocer.

Eso eran ellos, juntos o separados, en este o en el otro mundo.

Las manos de la mujer lo presionaron con fuerza cuando el éxtasis inundó sus sentidos, cuando el placer la forzó a gemir en los oídos de él, convulsionando. Kumagai se volvió para mirarla a los ojos, extasiado. Taguchi era como un sueño, era lo imposible... Y era lo que más necesitaba. Exhaló sobre su boca en el instante final, entregado, cuando su masculinidad prorrumpió dentro de su cuerpo una última vez.

La primera noche sin guerra, la primera noche sin miedo.

Más tarde, yaciendo sobre la hierba, el joven samurai la recostó sobre sí para poder seguir acariciándola. Era difícil medir el tiempo estando con ella, solo sabía que podría continuar de ese modo infinitamente. Su espíritu estaba libre de dudas, de temores y de conflicto, solo con ella a su lado alcanzaba ese estado de serenidad. Abstraído, dejó que su mano jugara distraídamente con su pelo. Luego, Taguchi rompió el silencio.

-La estrella ya no está –murmuró sobre su pecho.

Kumagai recorrió el cielo con los ojos.

-Es verdad, ya no está.

-Solo espero haber sido sensata.

El chico pestañeó. A esas alturas, la sensatez no era una cualidad de la que pudiesen jactarse.

-¿Lo dices por eso de "pelear en el mismo bando"? –Sintió que ella afirmaba con la cabeza. Kumagai suspiró, sus dedos se habían perdido entre sus cabellos-. Tal vez en otra vida, enana.

Taguchi cerró los ojos, adormilada por los acompasados latidos del corazón donde reposaba y por la calidez de la mano que la acariciaba. Deseó que al menos eso fuese posible.

-Sí, en otra vida…

-o-

Una hora antes del amanecer, Benkei fue despertado por uno de sus hombres. El líder del pequeño grupo de guerreros enviado en busca de Kumagai había regresado al campamento y quería anoticiarlo de las novedades.

-Encontramos un bote abandonado en dirección oeste, no muy lejos de aquí. Todavía están en esta isla y podemos atraparlos, general.

-Si es que viajan juntos –acotó él.

-Lo hacen, hemos encontrado indicios de ello.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo –determinó Benkei, girándose para ir por sus katanas. Mientras las acomodaba en su cintura, el primer relámpago del día hería implacablemente una porción del cielo oscuro-. Vámonos.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer n.n Ha sido difícil escribir este capi y lo he editado muchas veces, así que sepan disculpar por los posibles desaciertos.<em>

_Saludos para Mai.V, Candy-chan y Mei Fanel (tanto tiempo Mei!) Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios :D_

_Recuerden que quedan solo dos capis T.T Nos vemos la próxima!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

****_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este ichiruki! Por fin me salió un capítulo largo, estoy contenta con eso n.n (yo soy de contentura fácil n.ñU) No puedo decir mucho más, creo que el título lo dice todo._

_Espero que les agrade :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Lluvia<strong>

* * *

><p>Las primeras luces del alba apenas se filtraban a través del espeso manto de nubes que cubría el firmamento. Esporádicamente, aislados relámpagos destellaban en diversas franjas del cielo y se hacían oír pocos segundos después, confundiéndose en la lejanía. La atmósfera estaba cargada de una agobiante espera, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desatarse una hecatombe fatal.<p>

Kumagai tuvo que alejarse de su compañera de viaje para buscar con qué alimentarse por ese día. También rastreó un breve arroyuelo donde pudo llenar con agua el viejo odre que llevaba consigo, sin entretenerse mucho más. Quería evitar vanas demoras, por eso se abstuvo de inspeccionar el terreno y de examinar el paisaje como hubiese debido en una situación de fuga, solo se limitó a escudriñar los alrededores al mismo tiempo que realizaba aquellas faenas. Ni bien se abasteció de lo necesario para ésa y para las próximas jornadas emprendió el regreso al sitio donde había pasado la noche con Taguchi, a quien había dejado dormida.

Apresuró la marcha cuando divisó desde lejos que la muchacha ya se había despertado y que comenzaba a vestirse. Después, poco a poco, fue desacelerando el paso de modo inconciente. La contemplación de la belleza de la joven le colmó de arrobamiento, era la primera vez que asistía a semejante ritual tratándose de una mujer. Era demasiado íntimo, quizá tanto como lo que habían hecho durante la noche. Procuró conservar en su memoria la imagen de su pelo negro rozando la espalda blanca, mientras se envolvía metódicamente con el kimono.

El embeleso vaciló cuando distinguió las marcas de los pasados latigazos. Las heridas recién empezaban a cicatrizar, su ceño se arrugó al comprobarlo… y al recordar. No pudo evitar que esas imágenes lo frenaran a pocos metros de distancia, ni pudo evadirse de la culpa y de la repentina sensación de que no tenía derecho a permanecer cerca de ella otra vez.

Cuando por fin la joven terminó de cubrirse, incidentalmente giró la cabeza y lo vio allí de pie, observándola con el fruncido talante que lo caracteriza. Al notarlo, el sobresalto no fue tan elocuente como el leve rubor que se esparció en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Eh? –Solo al ser abordado de aquella manera imperativa tan propia de la chica Kumagai pudo retornar de su culposo ensimismamiento. Él también se ruborizó y miró para otro lado, llevándose una mano a la nuca-. Oh… mmm… solo esperaba que termines de vestirte.

-Y mientras tanto espiabas.

-¡Claro que no! –repuso él, más rojo que antes.

-¿Crees que soy tonta, estúpido?

-Maldita sea, ¡no te estaba espiando! Además, ni que nunca te hubiese visto así… digo… si ya te vi… -Kumagai se cortó. Los amenazantes gestos que contraían la fisonomía de Taguchi le dieron a entender que era mejor callarse. ¡Mujeres!- ¡Qué diablos, solo estaba de regreso! Por si no lo has notado, fui a buscar provisiones.

La muchacha pareció satisfecha con ese oportuno cambio de tema. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ellos, ahora transitaban un nuevo día y debían comportase como era debido.

-¿Qué rumbo seguiremos? –preguntó.

El joven samurai volvió a la seriedad. Le impresionó darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que se había adaptado a esos intempestivos saltos de humor en sus conversaciones.

-Nos adentraremos en la isla todo lo posible hasta encontrar algún refugio, no hay alternativa. Conozco a Benkei y estoy seguro de que intentará atraparnos.

-Yo creo que irá tras los Taira.

-Sí, pero mi… mi _traición_ no es el tipo de asuntos que él deje de lado, ni siquiera en medio de una guerra a punto de concluir.

-Kumagai…

El guerrero se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

-O morimos o vivimos, Taguchi, no tenemos más tiempo ni más opciones.

-Lo sé, tonto.

-Entonces deja de mirarme de esa forma. Por primera vez en mi vida he elegido por mí mismo, por primera vez en mi vida nadie me indica el camino a seguir, solo mi propia voluntad.

-Está bien, pero me enerva que te empeñes en seguirme hasta un lugar del que tal vez no haya regreso. A veces creo que ya lo vivimos… Es como un presentimiento.

-Ahora la tonta eres tú, enana.

Un contundente golpe seco fue descargado sobre la cabeza del muchacho. De inmediato éste comenzó a gemir de dolor, mirándola ceñudamente mientras se masajeaba la zona maltratada.

-¡Deja de llamarme de esa forma, idiota! –le reprochó Taguchi, ofendida.

Cuando el otro se repuso de la agresión, la encaró con incontenible irritación.

-¡Y tú deja de golpearme como si nada, maldita sea!

-¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo tratar a una mujer!

-¡Pues anoche no decías lo mismo!

Taguchi enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello. No podía creer que fuese tan desvergonzado… ¡y tan desubicado! Un indignado tic nervioso se manifestó en su rostro, un tembloroso puño cerrado sediento de sangre se alzó frente a él, amenazante.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Kumagai se sobresaltó. Después, al ver tal reacción, entró en pánico. De todas formas lo primero que se le vino a la mente no fue disculparse (jamás estaría dispuesto a hacer una cosa así con ella, sería humillante, incluso en esas circunstancias), tampoco intentó huir para salvarse ni cambiar de tema para distraerla. No era muy ducho en asuntos amorosos ni estaba muy seguro de la forma como debería tratarla, pero sus fieles instintos le indicaron que el aturdimiento era una ventajosa abertura para superar ese trance. Sin pensarlo mucho más, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

La repentina maniobra dio resultado. Taguchi se maldijo por dejarse vencer de esa forma, pero no pudo sustraerse a la embriaguez de tan íntimo contacto. Kumagai, por su parte, se asombró de su propia audacia y no se privó de un solo instante de goce.

El acalorado apremio del comienzo fue demasiado perturbador, por lo que poco a poco cedieron hasta alcanzar el disfrute calmo, el beso de labios que se recorren y se muerden hasta aprenderse todas las posibilidades, los relieves y los sabores. Ni siquiera los eventuales truenos que se hacían oír en la lejanía pudieron irrumpir en el deleite de esa exploración insistente y posesiva. La boca de él apresaba y envolvía, los labios de ella se amoldaban y pujaban al mismo tiempo, extasiándolo. El arrebato de esa lucha denodada y voluptuosa casi los distrae por completo de la realidad.

El ingrato reflejo de un relámpago cercano los obligó a detenerse. Con ojos brillantes, sostenían la mirada del otro a milímetros de distancia, esforzándose para normalizar la respiración. Luego Kumagai tanteó los labios de ella con roces esporádicos, dándole y dándose tiempo. Su corazón se había calmado por fin, aunque seguía latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Finalmente se apartó un poco.

-Dime tu nombre –pidió a media voz.

La muchacha apenas había logrado reponerse del embeleso anterior. Durante toda su vida había prescindido de contactos amorosos de ese tipo, nunca los había precisado para subsistir, sin embargo ahora le parecían imprescindibles. Pero no se trataba solo de eso, se trataba de él, _él _era lo que más necesitaba, era hacia _él_ adonde siempre iría regida por vaya a saber qué clase de misterioso designio. Con besos o sin besos, con caricias o sin caricias, el lazo que los unía era tan sólido que jamás podría romperse, ni siquiera con los avatares del tiempo.

-Dime primero el tuyo –replicó.

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Kumagai…

-Mira, enana –la interrumpió él con serenidad-, estamos en el medio de la nada huyendo de un samurai experimentado cuyos hombres nos encontrarán en cualquier momento si permanecemos otra media hora aquí –argumentó. Taguchi compuso una semisonrisa de entendimiento-. Para ninguno de los dos hay retorno, solo un largo camino por delante, así que me gustaría comenzar a transitarlo sabiendo quién eres. Luego será tu turno.

La joven lo miró en silencio. Barrida por esas palabras, la vacilación se esfumó para siempre de su corazón y quiso responderle. Nunca le había gustado su nombre, no tenía ningún significado en particular, no obstante le pareció que eso ya no importaba y que era justo que se lo dijera. Sería su último acto de entrega, una especie de voto de confianza. A fin de cuentas era cierto, ellos ya no tenían tiempo.

-Me llamo R…

Kumagai no escuchó. Taguchi le hablaba con esa inusual sonrisa en los labios, pero él no podía escucharla. Quemaba, su cuerpo quemaba. ¿O eran escalofríos? Lo invadió una sensación tan ambigua y asfixiante que durante algunos confusos instantes su mente no logró acomodarse ni entender qué ocurría a su alrededor. Era como si una anómala sobrecarga de energía lo sacudiese. Y, de repente, lo oyó. Buscó con la mirada el origen de ese sonido desgarrador, entonces también lo vio. El terror atenazó su garganta.

La joven lo miraba con extrañamiento, lo llamó insistentemente pero él no respondía. Turbada, pasó de la extrañeza a la preocupación cuando advirtió que Kumagai abría los ojos con espanto, fijándolos en un punto a sus espaldas. Por instinto miró hacia atrás, pero no logró ver nada. Fue entonces que comprendió que estaba siendo acometido por una nueva visión.

Sin embargo, aunque no pudiese verlo, Taguchi advirtió que algo malo se avecinaba. Un viento sorpresivo se levantó violentamente entre los árboles que los rodeaban, un temblor súbito del suelo bajo sus pies la llenó de incertidumbre y de asombro y volvió a mirar a Kumagai, buscando una explicación para el inusitado fenómeno.

-¡_Corre_! –gritó él, cuando por fin recuperó el habla. La tomó de la mano y la obligó a lanzarse a la carrera, huyendo de algo que ella aún no entendía.

Sí, Kumagai había oído antes esos alaridos bestiales. Fue durante la noche, mientras hacía la primera guardia. En ese entonces no había podido identificarlos, Taguchi ni siquiera los oía, por lo cual tenía que tratarse de algo que solo él percibía. Ese chillido infernal había sonado con tal estridencia que tapó por completo la voz de Taguchi y vino acompañado de aquel desagradable estremecimiento que desequilibró su sistema.

Y cuando siguió la dirección del alarido, la divisó detrás de ella: la más espantosa y espeluznante criatura que haya visto jamás. Gigantesca, deforme, con una cabeza siniestramente similar a una calavera humana, se erguía sobre sus extremidades trasegando el aire de modo tal que hasta Taguchi lo percibió. Aullaba como lo hace un animal al reclamar la potestad sobre su presa, y Kumagai tuvo la desconcertante sensación de que ambos lo eran. Se forzó a regresar de la estupefacción para tomar la mano de la joven y conminarla a huir.

-¡¿_Pero qué demonios_? –vociferó Taguchi.

-¡Tú solo corre! –respondió el otro sin más. ¿Qué clase de explicación podría darle, si ni siquiera él entendía lo que estaba pasando?

Corrieron como pudieron sobre la tierra oscilante. La criatura los perseguía con paso tan pesado y rápido que todo alrededor se sacudía, derribando varios árboles en el camino. Era inconcebible, Kumagai nunca había visto tal despliegue destructivo.

Avanzaron con desesperación a través de la espesura del bosque, hasta que llegaron a una zona de vegetación enmarañada e impenetrable. No pudieron avanzar más. Con la respiración agitada se volvieron hacia la criatura, visible para él, tan solo percibida en el aire para ella.

-¡Sigamos! –exclamó Taguchi.

-¡No podemos, si lo hacemos nos quedaremos atrapados entre las matas!

-¡Entonces volvamos por donde hemos venido!

-¡Dices eso porque no puedes ver lo que yo veo! –refunfuñó Kumagai, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la bestia por si se decidía a atacarlos. Sus ojos huecos y, a la vez, luminosos, le producían una inquietud nunca antes experimentada, sobre todo porque los observaba con detenimiento, como si entendiese quiénes eran. Parecía un demonio.

-¡Dime qué es, Kumagai!

El interpelado se humedeció los labios con la lengua y tragó saliva con dificultad.

-No lo sé –murmuró.

De pronto, de la nada, una figura humana se alzó entre ellos y la criatura. Kumagai al principio no logró verlo bien, pero cuando pudo enfocarse distinguió que se trataba de un hombre, un samurai. ¿Acaso era uno de sus compañeros? ¿Los habrían encontrado?... Un momento… ¡Ese sujeto también podía ver al monstruo!

Del obi de su kimono completamente negro pendía la funda de una única katana. No, no era uno de los suyos. Además, se encaraba con esa asquerosa criatura con determinación, como si supiera a qué se estaba enfrentando. Tampoco se trataba del alma de un muerto, ya que no se veía ninguna cadena colgando de su pecho.

-¿Qué está pasando? –le preguntó Taguchi, sin comprender tanta quietud repentina.

-No tengo idea –replicó Kumagai, sin perder detalle de la fantástica escena.

A continuación, todo se desarrolló con prodigiosa rapidez. El sujeto desenfundó su espada, de un brinco se elevó a una altura inverosímil y, sujetando el arma con ambas manos, la asestó en medio del cráneo de su aberrante oponente. Se dejó caer mientras segaba limpiamente el cuerpo, rebanándolo como si se tratase de un pedazo de pan. La criatura se disolvió de inmediato, luego de transfigurarse en un oscuro manto de partículas que se esfumaron en el aire.

Kumagai no cabía en sí del estupor. Parecía un sueño, o una alucinación, eso que había ocurrido _no podía ser real_. Taguchi sujetaba su brazo y le hablaba para hacerlo volver del pasmo pero él no podía, solo tenía sentidos para lo que acontecía frente a sí.

El extraño samurai envainó su katana indolentemente. Solo en ese momento se dignó a girar su rostro hacia ellos. Sus ojos eran arrogantes, aunque nada en su aspecto denotaba violencia o amenaza. Pareció vivamente interesado al cruzarse con la mirada de Kumagai. No pronunció palabra, solo emitió un leve chasquido de lengua al comprobar algo que el joven no logró percibir. Después pareció que iba a marcharse.

-¡Espera! –intentó Kumagai, pero al instante siguiente el sujeto había desaparecido.

-¡Kumagai! –exclamó Taguchi, que no se había apartado de su lado.

Él la tomó de los hombros.

-Escucha, Taguchi, no creo tener mucho tiempo para alcanzarlo –anunció. La confusa impresión del principio aún persistía en su cuerpo, la había experimentado también con ese hombre, por lo cual no debía haber ido muy lejos. Lo seguiría, tenía que averiguar de quién se trataba.

-¿Alcanzar a quién? ¡Y explícame de una vez qué diablos sucedió aquí!

-Ahora no puedo –le dijo con firmeza el joven, mirándola ceñudamente-. Escucha, necesito que me esperes aquí un momento, prométeme que lo harás.

-Pero…

-Sé que no entiendes nada de lo que ha pasado. Maldita sea, ¡ni siquiera yo lo entiendo! Pero creo que encontré una pista y debo ir tras él. Te juro que regresaré lo más pronto que pueda.

-¿Quién es _él_?

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré.

-Kumagai…

-Por favor, Taguchi, necesito ir, ¡_necesito saber_! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

Ella también lo encaraba con el ceño fruncido, completamente perdida, y no le gustaba nada que la dejara afuera de sus planes. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, fue demasiado extraño y demasiado aterrador. En todo momento tuvo la certeza de que sus vidas corrían peligro, pero no sabía de qué diablos huían y eso la irritaba. Hubiera querido propinarle un puntapié en el trasero por proceder con tanta desconsideración y por dejarla en ascuas, pero el extraño brillo de sus ojos la contuvo. Se soltó de sus brazos, cruzó los suyos con indignación y bufó.

-¡Haz lo que quieras!

Kumagai estaba muy ansioso por ir detrás de aquel misterioso sujeto, aunque no por eso dejó de notar el fastidio de su compañera.

-Lo siento –musitó. Y pensar que había creído que nunca le diría tal cosa… Sin embargo, de algún modo, esas breves palabras la alcanzaron, porque al instante la muchacha se destensó y lo miró con preocupación. Intercambiaron en silencio durante algunos instantes, mientras comenzaba a caer una fina llovizna sobre ellos-. Te lo contaré todo cuando regrese, enana –prometió Kumagai-. Juro que volveré y seguiremos nuestro viaje.

La muchacha se resignó. Alguna vez le habían dicho que los sentimientos, si son honestos, crean lazos fieles e irrompibles que nos unen unos a otros más allá del tiempo, más allá del destino. Ese chico era un cabeza dura, de nuevo la dejaba sola, pero aun así confiaba en él y en lo que los unía.

-Está bien, aquí estaré, idiota.

Se dirigieron una última mirada y luego Kumagai echó a correr en una dirección determinada. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Pensó que era por la carrera, o por la ansiedad de encontrar al samurai. Ella estaría bien, ella lo esperaría.

-o-

La llovizna persistía sobre Shikoku. Los relámpagos habían amainado, pero el clima agobiante no se disipaba y eso la ponía más frenética. Caminando en círculos, de brazos cruzados y víctima de una progresiva ansiedad, Taguchi iba y venía nerviosamente por aquí y por allá, tratando de no alejarse mucho del lugar convenido para el reencuentro.

Podría haberse cobijado debajo de un árbol pero no quiso, estaba tan intranquila que ni siquiera registraba la humedad de su ropa, la de su cara y la de su pelo. ¿Hasta dónde habrá llegado en esa absurda búsqueda el tonto de Kumagai? ¿Y por qué se tardaba tanto? En ese estado de cosas, su preocupación competía reñidamente con la irritación que le provocaba el desconocer detrás de quién se había lanzado el muy insensato y por qué sin ella. Entendía muy bien la necesidad del chico, lo que la alteraba era que justo en ese momento tuviese que ir detrás de la verdad.

Se llevó una mano a las katanas, para verificar que estuviesen bien sujetas. Después se pasó el brazo por la cara para secársela con la manga del kimono, inútilmente, pues la ropa estaba igual de humedecida. Después se sacudió un poco el hakama para eliminar el relente, también en vano. No sabía qué más hacer, el tiempo pasaba y Kumagai no daba indicios de aparecer. Su desazón crecía a cada minuto.

Una súbita vacilación en el ambiente la inquietó y de repente tuvo la certeza de que ya no estaba sola. Al principio no pudo definir qué ocurría, luego tuvo la impresión de que el guerrero por fin había regresado. Sin embargo, casi no demoró en percibir con mayor seguridad que no se trataba de él sino de varias personas. La estaban rodeando.

Al instante desenvainó su katana con la mano derecha y con la izquierda empuñó su kaiken, conciente del peligro en el que se hallaba. A un lado sonó el ruido característico de pisadas acercándose, y en pocos segundos se materializó la figura de Benkei frente a ella.

-Ha pasado tiempo –manifestó el monje. Ambos sabían que no era un saludo sino un mero acto de formalidad, apenas había transcurrido más de una semana desde que la joven se inmiscuyera en el campamento para tratar de matarlo. Pero en épocas de guerra un año entero puede valer un minuto y un minuto puede durar una eternidad.

Taguchi no dijo nada, simplemente aguardó en posición defensiva. Benkei la medía con ojos entrecerrados, su digna e impasible postura denotaba su superioridad. Por momentos su mirada recorría sus rasgos como buscando comprobar algo, aunque la joven no adivinaba qué podría ser. Tampoco le importaba, no bajaría la guardia por ningún motivo.

El guerrero desenvainó. En ese preciso instante, el pequeño grupo de hombres que lo había acompañado emergió de entre los árboles donde se ocultaban. A una señal suya se detuvieron, guardando la distancia.

Sí, Benkei quería verificar algo…

-Admito que tienes valor –le dijo.

-No me servirá de mucho si no sobrevivo –repuso la mujer.

-Entonces veamos hasta dónde te alcanza.

El monje se lanzó sobre ella sin más preámbulos, solo por reflejo Taguchi pudo contener la embestida interponiendo su katana transversalmente. El ruido metálico de las hojas al chocar dio por iniciada la contienda.

No solo era valiente, Benkei tuvo que reconocer que su oponente era dueña de una habilidad pocas veces vista en el campo de batalla. Ese samurai peleaba con denuedo, con destreza, con instintos y con inteligencia, no cualquiera podía alcanzar semejante equilibrio. Pero no se trataba solo de eso, su rival poseía también un gran espíritu.

Los movimientos de ambos fueron certeros en el ataque y, al mismo tiempo, precisos en la defensa, por eso durante un buen rato ninguno consiguió infligir una herida. Avanzaban y retrocedían regularmente, por momentos se imponía uno, por momentos el otro. El único sonido del ambiente era el de las hojas al hacer contacto y el de sus pisadas impetuosas sobre el barro al desplazarse.

Pero Benkei era superior. Poco a poco el intercambio adquirió otro ritmo, el ritmo que el monje, satisfecho ya del encuentro, impuso sobre su contrincante. Taguchi no era ninguna tonta, sabía muy bien que él era el más experimentado de los dos, que ni siquiera con la asistencia de su puñal podría ocasionarle algún daño. Le estaba ganando.

En algún momento llegó a pensar que podría haberse echado atrás, que podría haber huido. Sin embargo, una contienda de tal envergadura le recordó quién era, de qué estaba hecha, quién había sido su maestro y con quiénes estaba su lealtad. La imagen de Kumagai fluctuó en su mente, quizás algún día tendría que agradecerle a ese tonto por haberle regalado semejante oportunidad. Cuando la hoja de su katana rozó apenas el cuello de su oponente y éste encontró por fin la abertura para dañarla, supo que había valido la pena.

La sangre comenzó a emanar por el costado izquierdo, a la altura de sus costillas. Soltó su kaiken y contuvo inútilmente la hemorragia con la mano. Su rostro se había contraído en un gesto de dolor, pero eso no sería suficiente para matarla, mucho menos para que se rindiera.

-Eres persistente –reconoció Benkei al ver que se erguía con gran esfuerzo para volver a adoptar una posición defensiva.

-Aún no me he rendido –aseveró Taguchi, con orgullo contenido.

-Jamás pensé que lo harías –dijo él, acercándose hasta ella de un salto.

La chica no tuvo tiempo para evadirse. El general la tomó del cuello con una de sus grandes manos, apretó tanto que, por instinto, Taguchi tuvo que soltar su katana para tratar de zafarse. Vano intento, pues el hombre la sujetaba con fuerza.

Benkei examinó su fisonomía con detenimiento. En apenas algunos segundos comprobó por fin lo que le habían dicho. Kumagai había caído muy bajo, aunque debía reconocer que la muchachita, de haber nacido hombre, se hubiese convertido en un gran samurai.

-Ya veo –murmuró.

Taguchi no comprendió sus palabras. Tampoco pudo explicarse por qué de repente se veía correr por el bosque donde había jugado de niña, donde había pasado tantas tardes soñando con ser un guerrero mientras su abuela conversaba alegremente con unos seres invisibles. Un frío la traspasó de golpe, o un fuego. No sabía de dónde venía, la realidad se había desdibujado y solo podía verse corriendo entre los árboles.

Había alguien allí. ¿Kumagai? No podía estar segura, pues el sujeto le daba la espalda. Como estaba oscuro no distinguía ni el color de su cabello, aunque por su complexión lo parecía. Al final resultó ser que era él quien la esperaba y no ella, en el fondo siempre había sido así, ¿verdad? Intentó alcanzarlo para que supiera que estaba ahí. Estiró su brazo para tocarlo pero no lo logró, quiso llamarlo pero la voz le falló.

Después de que Benkei retirara su katana del cuerpo, Taguchi cayó al suelo y quedó reposando boca arriba, con los ojos fijos en el cielo. Entonces la joven por fin comprendió, la fina lluvia que rociaba su rostro la ayudó a despertar. Todo fue un sueño, uno donde había sido una guerrera, uno donde había conocido el amor. Y en ese sueño luchado, celebrado, apasionante y sufrido, él había sido como el sol.

La muerte era justa. Nada le dolía, porque a donde iba no se sentía dolor. Nada le molestaba, porque no tenía de qué arrepentirse. Para ella el mundo fue cubriéndose poco a poco de una densa oscuridad, mientras se dejaba envolver por el olvido.

-o-

Kumagai avanzó a través de la espesura del bosque, corriendo sin tregua. Todavía lo acuciaba esa desconcertante conmoción que lo acometiera cuando aquella criatura se apareció, y era igual cuando se presentó aquel extraño sujeto que la aniquiló. Estaba seguro de que no se había evaporado, que estaba cerca, que quizá podría encontrarlo y preguntar.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de inquietarle el hecho de haber dejado sola a Taguchi. La imperiosa necesidad que tenía de saber de qué se trataba todo aquello y de entender sus capacidades lo instaba a buscarlo, a pesar de que no se hallaba en la mejor de las situaciones.

Continuó su pesquisa lo más rápido que pudo, aunque llevaba tanto tiempo en esa tarea que sus energías comenzaron a abandonarlo. En cierto punto de su camino tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire, llevaba una carrera demasiado imprudente, tal vez incluso absurda. Apoyó una mano sobre un tronco para poder sostenerse mientras sus vapuleados pulmones se reponían. De pronto, tuvo el impulso de observar hacia arriba.

En lo alto de un árbol cercano, de pie sobre una rama, el hombre que tanto persiguiera lo miraba con indisimulable fastidio.

El joven, más repuesto, se aproximó con lentitud, pero su adusto talante lo frenó. Era evidente que el sujeto sabía que lo había seguido y quería deshacerse de él. A Kumagai no le importó.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó, con la obstinación pintada en el rostro. Descubrió, para su sorpresa, que ver las almas de los muertos ya no lo amedrentaban, si es que el tipo era una-. ¿Por qué solo yo puedo verte? ¿De dónde vienes?

Tenía tantas preguntas que no podía formularlas en orden. El otro lo observaba en inalterable silencio, ninguna de sus palabras parecía afectarlo. Kumagai no sabía qué más hacer. Lo abordó con nuevos cuestionamientos y nada recibió como respuesta. Hasta que de pronto, cuando el joven comenzó a desanimarse, el samurai suspiró con resignación.

-Creo que tienes asuntos más importantes que atender –dijo simplemente, y, al igual que antes, pareció tomar impulso y desapareció.

El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto. Otra vez se le había escapado, ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué clase de maniobra era ésa? Ya no le quedaba tiempo para volver a perseguirlo por todo el bosque, ¡qué condenado espíritu! Con rabia apenas contenida, resoplando, se tragó su frustración y dio la vuelta para emprender el regreso.

De seguro Taguchi lo mataría, debería estar como loca sin saber de él. "Asuntos más importantes que atender…". Mierda, ¡Taguchi!

Olvidando su desgaste físico, inició una carrera desesperada para volver con ella. Por su mente desfilaba una retahíla de insultos y recriminaciones dirigidos a sí mismo: ¿cómo había sido tan idiota?, ¿qué esperaba conseguir al lanzarse a la torpe búsqueda de un fantasma?, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Corrió con una opresión cada vez más evidente sobre su corazón. ¡Cuánto había andado, cuánto se había alejado de ella! Si algo llegase a pasarle jamás se lo perdonaría, ni en un millón de años. Actuó como un necio, todavía no estaban a salvo del acecho de su general y él se comportaba como un niño caprichoso. ¿No era él el que decía que quería salvarla, que se tenían el uno al otro, que ambos vivirían o morirían juntos? A las palabras se las lleva el viento, Kumagai, junto con las intenciones. En cambio, nuestras acciones nos definen, son las que revelan quiénes somos.

Nunca pudo determinar cuánto tiempo le llevó retornar al punto de partida donde Taguchi lo estaría esperando, pero hasta el final de sus días lo atormentaría el recuerdo del dolor, del cansancio y del desasosiego que su pecho experimentó al llegar y no hallarla, al llegar y toparse solo con su general.

No le importó su presencia, fue de un lado a otro llamándola, buscándola. Benkei lo miraba con ojos impenetrables, aguardando con paciencia que se tranquilizara.

Kumagai no pudo más de la incertidumbre.

-¡¿Dónde está? –vociferó, encarándose con él.

Las facciones del interpelado no se perturbaron.

-Fue ejecutada.

El vacío. Un abismo inmenso se abrió ante sus pies, un agujero oscuro que lo hizo tambalear, que lo llamaba. Luchó por comprender, luchó por creer que era mentira, luchó por aceptar que era verdad, luchó para que su conciencia no estallara en mil pedazos. Pero su conciencia ya no sentía igual, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, la realidad se había alterado para siempre.

-La ejecutaste –musitó. Su voz sonó extraña, se oía desde muy lejos.

-Kumagai, has cometido un acto de traición imperdonable hacia tu señor y hacia los tuyos…

El joven tenía la vista fija en el suelo. La lucha persistía dentro de él, la lucha de su espíritu para no sucumbir al dolor. No escuchaba nada de lo que le decían, el otro era una entidad borrosa que pronunciaba palabras incomprensibles. Pujaba para no desarmarse, pujaba por su autodominio. De forma mecánica extrajo su katana de la funda y la sostuvo sin apuntar a ninguna parte, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura.

-…eras como un hijo para mí –decía el monje-, podrías haberte convertido en un samurai mejor, uno legendario, el más poderoso de todos…

Cuánto sinsentido lo rodeaba: la llovizna que no cesaba, el frío que sentía, ese hombre que decía que tenía que matarlo, la katana en su mano, la ausencia irreparable del único ser al que había jurado proteger por mandato propio, porque así lo había dictaminado su corazón. Su fidelidad anterior era como un sueño, a la única persona que le había fallado realmente era a ella.

"Perdóname, Taguchi."

Ella era lo imposible, siempre lo había sido.

Se irguió frente al monje en posición de ataque. Éste entendió lo que quería y desenvainó. Otra pelea absurda… Las katanas se entreveraron sin pérdida de tiempo.

El grito había sido de Kumagai. Los dos combatieron con un ritmo monótono y lúgubre: el más joven porque quería que el otro entendiera lo que había hecho, quería que viera la magnitud de su dolor y de su soledad; Benkei, en cambio, porque a pesar de su deslealtad todavía lo admiraba y le haría el honor de matarlo en batalla.

Cuando la estocada fatídica atravesó el pecho del joven, un intenso aguacero se abatió sobre ellos. Kumagai se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el barro sintiendo que la lluvia lo ahogaba, que lo oprimía, que inundaba tanto su cuerpo como su alma. Quién sabe si algún día cesaría.

El monje se arrodilló junto a él y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Kumagai no lo veía, no veía nada. Solo fue capaz de sentir el frío de la lluvia que se le colaba en los huesos y pensó, absurdamente otra vez, que en algunos momentos más ya no lo sentiría.

* * *

><p><em>T.T<em>

_Bueno, esto no termina acá, todavía falta un capítulo. Gracias a todos por su paciente lectura y sepan disculpar los posibles fallos, fue un episodio difícil._

_Saludos para Mei Fanel y Candy-chan, me alegra que les haya gustado el capi anterior y muchas gracias por todas sus afectuosas palabras n.n Saludos también para Anahis, tanto tiempo linda! No estabas logueada y no estaba segura de mandarte un pm, así que te agradezco desde acá por tus reviews y me pone muy contenta que este ichiruki también te guste. Besos!_

_Nos vemos en el final!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo_**

_Hola a todos, gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Bueno, así termina esta historia. La intención fue imaginar un posible encuentro previo en otra vida y que haya sido significativo para ambos, tanto así que el destino o el azar (o el tiempo) hayan hecho que se reencuentren. Algo así como el concepto del karma, o como si les dieran una segunda oportunidad para remediar los errores, de ahí el título del capi final._

_Por las dudas les recuerdo que _seppuku_ es el suicidio ritual y que se llamó _shogunato_ a la forma de gobierno asumida por los samurais. El _kashi_ es un árbol típico de la isla de Shikoku, un tipo de roble._

_Es la última ocasión que tendré para agradecer los reviews anónimos. Muchas gracias a Mai.V, Candy-chan y arisawtatsuki por sus hermosos mensajes, me alegra que les haya gustado la historia pese a la decisión de que termine de forma trágica. _

_Al respecto debo aclarar que ese final para los personajes pretende justificar de algún modo, y con mucha humildad, los hechos que se suceden en Bleach, sobre todo durante los primeros episodios. Creo que es el Bleach que nos conquistó, el que extrañamos, el que motivó el surgimiento de este conjunto de fanáticos locos y románticos denominados ichirukistas XD_

_Sólo me queda agradecerles a todos los que han leído la historia. Muchas pero muchas gracias por haber aceptado la propuesta, por el apoyo, el cariño y la compañía :D Les deseo lo mejor, felices fiestas para todos!_

_Hasta otra :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: Oportunidad<strong>

* * *

><p>En el estrecho de Shimonoseki finalizó la guerra, se extinguió un nombre y se apagó una era. En el mar las naves de los Taira contaron con la ventaja sobre el ejército de los Minamoto, pero con el correr de las horas las mareas (o la providencia) trocaron las circunstancias.<p>

Y más allá de la naturaleza, la acción de los hombres, siniestros y ambiciosos, también imprimió su marca en la historia. Taguchi Shigeyoshi, vasallo del clan Taira, traicionó a los suyos y le señaló al líder enemigo el barco donde se escondía el Emperador. Tal y como lo había predicho su sobrina, acarreó la deshonra para su propia familia.

Sobre la nave señalada se centró la ferocidad del ataque. Al verse rodeada, la totalidad de la tripulación prefirió cometer seppuku antes que dejarse matar por el ejército rival. De este modo, con la muerte del Emperador, la desaparición de los Taira y la recuperación de la Regalía Imperial, los Minamoto se alzaron con la victoria y asumieron el mando del país.

Así concluyó la guerra, así expiraron aquellos años sangrientos y oscuros. Los samurais obtuvieron el poder absoluto, convirtiéndose en la clase dominante, y poco tiempo después se establecería el primer shogunato. Fue el inicio de una nueva era.

-o-

Cuando abrió los ojos demoró algunos instantes en entender que había despertado en el mundo. Las cosas no se veían como siempre, casi ni se sentían. Todo se percibía ajeno.

¿Qué había pasado? Su mente era un nudo que no se deshacía, no lograba recordar los hechos que la habían traído hasta esa situación. ¿Y por qué el cielo se veía tan apagado, tan funesto? ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña que percibía en el cuerpo?

Se irguió con gran esfuerzo y echó una escrutadora mirada a su alrededor. Todavía se hallaba en el bosque, ¿pero qué hacía en ese lugar? No había razón…

Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto. Las imágenes de un combate se abatieron desordenadamente en su memoria, provocándole una serie de dolorosas punzadas en la cabeza. Se la tomó entre las manos, como si con eso pudiese disminuir la tortuosa molestia. ¿Era ella, era ella la que peleaba con tanta angustia, con tanto orgullo, casi sin esperanzas?

El dolor se trasladó repentinamente. Sintió como si le hiciesen una profunda incisión en el pecho. Corroía, ese dolor corroía… Se llevó una mano al corazón y se topó con algo sólido y frío. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de perplejidad ante la insólita visión de una cadena pendiendo de su cuerpo, emergida de su propia piel.

Taguchi gritó. Más imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza de súbito, como si alguien se las arrojara sin consideración. Su memoria se llenó de una luz apabullante que le reveló en un instante quién era y cómo había llegado hasta allí. El rostro de Kumagai se dibujó tan claramente y sus emociones afloraron con tanta impetuosidad que no demoró mucho más en discernir lo que ocurría. Empezó a respirar con gran agitación.

Conmocionada, comprendió por fin que no había sido un sueño, ese combate que veía en su mente era la evocación de su propia muerte. Porque esa era la única explicación posible y la cadena colgando de su pecho era una prueba irrefutable. Había muerto, finalmente había muerto… ¿Entonces qué diablos hacía ahí?

Intentó serenarse para observar mejor en derredor. Hasta donde podía percibirlo ese seguía siendo el mundo tal y como lo conocía, no podía equivocarse. Luego se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo: sus piernas parecían desvanecerse como si fuesen bruma en el viento. Así que era esto, así se sentía ser un espíritu, así se sentía la muerte.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Taguchi comenzó a caminar (o deslizarse, o desplazarse). Avanzó sin rumbo con la cabeza gacha, intentando comprender su situación. Recordó las palabras de su abuela, las de Kumagai, trató de unir las ideas en su mente para encontrar una explicación. Ella le había dicho una vez que si las almas de los muertos permanecen estancadas en el mundo de los vivos es por alguna razón. ¿Se trataría de eso? ¿Habría algo que todavía no había resuelto, algo que no se hubiese definido en relación a ella? ¿Acaso sería por…?

Se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo. Estaba nublado pero, ¿serían las mismas nubes de la última vez? ¿Era el mismo día o habría transcurrido el tiempo? Parecía ser de tarde, pero eso no era evidencia suficiente para sacar ninguna conclusión al respecto. ¿Por qué estaba allí aún, por qué su alma se había varado en el bosque donde murió? Y lo más importante: ¿existiría la ínfima posibilidad de reencontrarse con él? Porque ella no sentía que tuviese otros pendientes más que el desconocimiento de su paradero, la duda sobre la suerte que corriera Kumagai.

¿Y si también había muerto? El solo pensarlo le llenó de angustia. Taguchi cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía nada de él, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hubo acontecido entre el joven samurai y su general, si es que se habían enfrentado. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo! Esta incertidumbre pesó sobre su corazón con mayor densidad que la de su propia contingencia.

Con creciente desazón buscó cobijo bajo la fronda de un kashi. Se sentó allí para pensar mejor en lo que haría, si es que podía hacer algo para averiguar lo que había sucedido con Kumagai. Una repentina brisa se levantó en torno a ella y pareció traspasarla. Segundos después, un reflejo la distrajo y levantó la vista. Para su sorpresa, se cruzó con la mirada de un hombre que caminaba lentamente en su dirección. Un samurai… y podía verla.

Taguchi permaneció muda de asombro, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El sujeto se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia, la miró con cierta arrogancia y le habló en un tono desaprensivo.

-¿Estás perdida, jovencita?

-o-

-Taguchi…

Un torbellino ardiente y opresivo lo envolvía, un continuo vaivén de murmullos, presencias y roces parecían entrar y salir de su conciencia agravando su estado de confusión. No sabía dónde se hallaba, solo podía estar seguro de un dolor acuciante e imperecedero que lo aguijoneaba sin tregua. Tampoco podría especificar de dónde surgía, pues sus sentidos vacilaban.

Volvió a llamarla. Su nombre era la única certeza en medio de aquel mar de remolinos asfixiantes que se revolvían en su alma. Carecía de fuerza, había olvidado quién era y la realidad se había transfigurado en aquella ominosa e interminable pesadilla. No sentía su cuerpo, pero sí su dolor. Y recordaba su nombre, el nombre de la única persona que podría sacarlo de allí.

Gritó. Sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo lo que le costaría, se desgarró en un grito desesperado e inútil. Si continuaba gritando de ese modo se ahogaría y entonces sí que no tendría salvación.

De pronto sus chillidos sonaron diferentes. Ya no brotaban de adentro, parecían llegar de lejos, más allá de él, más nítidos. No entendía y siguió gritando, porque sólo así se concebía a sí mismo.

Unas manos desconocidas lo sujetaron. Parecían garras, acentuaban el dolor de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo… por fin sentía su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y ya no había oscuridad, una luz llegaba de alguna parte, una luz que también lo hería.

-¡Tranquilo!

Esa voz no era la suya. Cuando Kumagai por fin reaccionó, logró visualizar la figura de un hombre que le sujetaba los brazos. Lo contempló con extrañamiento, agobiado por el sopor.

-Fue solo una pesadilla, tranquilo, debes descansar.

Estaba agitado y se sentía arder. Trató de controlar la respiración y, cuando lo consiguió, volvió a experimentar una terrible punzada en el pecho. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

-La herida no se ha cerrado aún. Por favor, debes descansar, de otro modo ninguno de nuestros cuidados tendrá algún sentido.

-¿Quién es usted… qué hago aquí? –Kumagai se esforzó por entender lo que lo rodeaba, pero su mente era un atolladero y sentía tanta molestia física que no lograba enfocarse. Lo único que pudo dilucidar fue que estaba recostado.

-Mi nombre es Josuke. Te encontré hace cuatro días en el bosque, herido. Al principio creí que estabas muerto, pero me extrañó que no te hubiesen enterrado. Los guerreros, antes de irse tras los Taira, se aseguraron de sepultar los cadáveres.

-¿Cuatro días?

-Así es. Es la primera vez que despiertas más allá de los sobresaltos causados por la fiebre. Has estado gritando y delirando, por eso lo mejor es que te duermas otra vez.

-¿Los guerreros, dijiste?

-Sí, los que vinieron a destruir Yashima. ¿Eras uno de ellos? No me extrañaría. Tampoco me importa a quién sirves, aquí en Shikoku somos gente pacífica, la mayoría campesinos y pescadores. No nos interesa la guerra.

-No recuerdo haber visto a ningún nativo de la región –musitó Kumagai con esfuerzo.

-Desde que los vimos llegar procuramos refugiarnos en nuestras casas, y ahora que ya se han ido hemos regresado a nuestra vida cotidiana. Iba en busca de agua cuando te encontré.

-¿Estaba solo, no había nadie más?

-No, nadie más. Estás vivo de milagro.

Josuke le dio algunas referencias más para apaciguar un poco su curiosidad. La pequeña cabaña donde vivía, al igual que las de los otros aldeanos, se ubicaba lejos de la playa al reparo de la espesa vegetación del monte, por eso los guerreros no las habían visto. Le contó que a la distancia fueron testigos del desmoronamiento de la fortificación de los Taira. Cuatro días atrás, poco antes de encontrarlo, vieron que el ejército de los Minamoto partía en sus naves.

Notando el agotamiento del enfermo y su pesadumbre ante las novedades, Josuke se negó a darle más detalles. En cambio, lo instó de nuevo a descansar. A continuación le ofreció un poco de agua fresca, que Kumagai bebió atropelladamente, y luego se retiró para que pudiese dormir.

Kumagai cerró los ojos con cansancio. Aún se sentía confuso y adolorido, aunque su cabeza comenzó a despejarse. Había sobrevivido. Entre la turbación de la fiebre y el agobiante malestar físico que lo acometía pudo comprender perfectamente que él sí había sobrevivido, pero ella no.

-Taguchi… –murmuró temblorosamente-, Taguchi… -repitió, con una pena tan honda que apenas podía contenerse. La guerra había terminado, él estaba vivo pero ella no, _¡ella no!_

Maldito Benkei. Tuvo que tener piedad justo en ese momento, justo con él. Un samurai de su experiencia no hubiese fallado jamás, lo hizo adrede, le permitió vivir. ¡A ella no pero a él sí! ¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué a él sí? ¡Qué acto de misericordia tan estúpido e inútil!

Kumagai se estremeció. La ira, la congoja, la impotencia, eran sensaciones que se agolpaban en su interior y amenazaban con hacerlo estallar, constituían una cruel maraña de tormentos que retorcía sus entrañas y fustigaba su corazón. Y ahora qué, ¿qué haría con eso, de qué le serviría continuar con vida? Ya no tenía nada que proteger, había perdido… _la había perdido_.

Su cabeza ardía y su alma se desgajaba. Sumido en el aturdimiento, se dejó llevar otra vez por un sueño intranquilo y penoso.

-o-

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Taguchi. El sujeto vestía como un samurai, sin embargo en algún punto no parecía serlo, llevaba sólo una katana y su kimono era completamente negro. Además, podía verla y oírla.

-Quién soy yo no importa, importa lo que hago –dijo él, dando otro paso hacia ella. Luego se puso en cuclillas, ya que la joven no había atinado a levantarse-. Soy un shinigami y vengo para guiarte a la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿_Qué_?

-Lo que oíste –contestó el otro, tratando de no impacientarse-. Es muy repentino, lo sé, pero no puedo perder el tiempo explicándotelo todo. Estamos en época de guerra y hay mucho trabajo –Se puso de pie nuevamente y, sin más preámbulos, desenvainó-. Prometo que no te dolerá.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Taguchi también se levantó y lo enfrentó con obstinado talante. Sea quien sea ese sujeto, no estaba dispuesta ni a dejarse tocar-. En lugar de amenazarme con tu katana mejor explícame cómo diablos puedes verme.

El interpelado rodó los ojos denotando poca tolerancia. Se lo temía. Le respondió de mala gana.

-Puedo verte porque estás muerta. Eres un plus, un espíritu ambulante. Mi trabajo como shinigami es segar tu alma para que puedas partir a la Sociedad de Almas, tu próxima morada.

-Tonterías –farfulló Taguchi.

El shinigami suspiró con cansancio, cosas así le pasaban más a menudo de lo que hubiese querido. De pronto, fue acometido por un mal presentimiento. Echó una ceñuda mirada sobre su hombro, ya que una gran presión espiritual se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Un terrible alarido resonó a lo lejos y un temblor sobrenatural sacudió la tierra. De súbito, una bestia gigantesca surgió entre los árboles y se dirigió ágilmente hacia ellos, dispuesta a atacarlos. Al verla, Taguchi se paralizó del espanto. En cambio el otro, sin dudar, se encaró con el monstruo. Una precisa y muy hábil maniobra de su katana alcanzó para partir en dos mitades a la inverosímil criatura, que se transformó en una oscura estela de partículas volátiles.

Taguchi se quedó de piedra. Jamás había presenciado una escena semejante ni visto un demonio como aquel. Sin embargo, tuvo la impresión de haber vivido ya ese momento.

-Entonces eras tú… -murmuró, entendiéndolo por fin.

El shinigami, con la katana en la mano, volvió junto a ella.

-Sí, eso fue lo que les sucedió hace poco a ti y a tu amigo, fueron atacados por un hollow –explicó-. Al parecer ese muchacho posee una gran energía espiritual, por eso aquella criatura se sintió atraída. Además pudo vernos, muy pocos humanos tienen esa capacidad. A propósito, tú te convertirás en un hollow si no hacemos el konso ahora mismo.

-¿Konso? –Taguchi no lograba salir del estupor. Por primera vez adquiría plena conciencia de lo que significaba estar muerta. Ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos ni se regía por sus leyes, ahora formaba parte de otra realidad.

-El konso es el ritual que te llevará a la Sociedad de Almas.

-No iré a ninguna parte –objetó Taguchi con decisión-, al menos no todavía. ¡Necesito verlo! No sé qué ha sido de Kumagai y…

-Ya no puedes hacerlo –la cortó él, mirándola con seriedad-. Llevaría tiempo y no puedo dártelo. Acéptalo, la muerte es un hecho irremediable y debes partir.

-Pero…

-Reconozco que no eres un plus cualquiera, parece que tienes un asunto pendiente –declaró el shinigami-. Sin embargo, debo advertirte que mientras tu alma esté en estas condiciones serás una pieza muy tentadora para los hollows. No puedo dejar que te devoren ni que sigas aquí para que termines convertida en uno. Lo siento, soy alguien muy práctico y demasiado perezoso como para esperar. _Pero_, si dejas que haga el konso en este momento, puedo sacarte de la duda.

-¿Puedes averiguar si Kumagai está vivo? –consultó ella con esperanza.

-Claro que sí, es fácil, solo debo localizar su reiatsu –repuso él, que a continuación se concentró. Taguchi omitió preguntar qué era eso, estaba demasiado ansiosa por saber-. Listo, lo encontré. Está vivo.

La joven comenzó a experimentar una tenue tranquilidad, aunque quiso asegurarse.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Su energía no está con los muertos, aún está entre los vivos. No te miento ni estoy equivocado, niña, tu amigo está con vida.

Al oír esas palabras, Taguchi se dejó envolver por la felicidad. Su alma se sentía reconfortada, libre de toda duda o preocupación. Kumagai vivía… Así tenía que ser, así debió ser siempre. Lo único que temía era que el chico se quedase con algún sentimiento de culpa por su causa.

-Debo ir a hablar con él.

-¡Lo único que deseabas era saber si estaba vivo, y ya te di esa información! –exclamó el otro con fastidio-. La duda era lo que te retenía, y ya la he disipado. Lo siento pero no puedo darte más tiempo, ¡no tienes más nada que hacer aquí!

Parecía molesto, casi ofendido. A Taguchi no le importó. Dolía no poder despedirse, necesitaba buscar a Kumagai para decirle que así estaba bien, que no le debía nada.

-Tengo que decirle que me salvó.

El shinigami suspiró con cansancio. Malditas emociones humanas… Era extraño, en ese momento pudo vislumbrar que ella también poseía una gran energía espiritual, solo que parecía rezagada. Podía jurarlo, su espíritu era tan fuerte como el de aquel muchacho, aunque evidentemente ese poder no se manifestaría aún, al menos no en esta vida.

Sin responder a su pedido, levantó su katana y apuntó el sello del mango hacia su frente. Era un shinigami práctico y perezoso, aun así _algo_ en sus grandes ojos lo conmovió y se contuvo durante algunos instantes. Su trabajo era muy intenso, la guerra había dejado un tendal de muerte y destrucción que él tenía que limpiar lo más rápido posible antes de que más hollows hagan acto de presencia, sin embargo creyó ver en ella un misterioso designio y no pudo ejecutar el ritual aún. Se maldijo entre dientes.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven se sorprendió un poco por la repentina pregunta.

-Pertenezco al clan Taguchi, vasallo del clan Taira. Soy Taguchi Rukia.

Su interlocutor cerró los ojos con gesto meditabundo. Luego los abrió y la miró con seriedad.

-Te diré una cosa, Rukia –Taguchi lo observó con interrogación-. El tiempo es una ilusión. Los seres humanos intentan medirlo pero es en vano, el tiempo es una constante, el tiempo es _siempre_. Acabaste tu vida humana y ahora empezarás tu vida como espíritu, pero cuando termines tu vida espiritual iniciarás una nueva vida humana. Tu alma no perece jamás, tu alma migra una y otra vez al compás del péndulo del tiempo, que oscila eternamente. Entre estos dos mundos viajarás continuamente, vivirás muchas vidas y quizás, en alguna de ellas, de este o del otro lado, volverás a encontrarte con las almas de aquellos a quienes te has aferrado.

Taguchi lo escuchaba con asombro.

-Vienes de muchas vidas y aún te quedan muchas más por vivir, aquí como humana y allá como espíritu –prosiguió el shinigami-. Has tenido muchos nombres, tendrás otros tantos y quizás, en algunas vidas, tendrás el mismo. Quién sabe, ¡las casualidades ocurren! Aun así es imposible que conserves la memoria de todas esas vivencias. Pero si te has unido a alguien con un lazo fuerte, si ese vínculo ha sido sincero y leal, entonces tal vez, algún día, sus almas volverán a cruzarse.

Sin más, el sello se posó sobre su frente. Taguchi ya no tuvo tiempo de hablar o de pedir, ni de medir el consuelo que aquellas palabras le ofrecían. Sólo alcanzó a percibir un atisbo de esperanza brillando en el fondo de su corazón, siquiera la posibilidad de una espera.

Tal vez, _algún día_.

Sintió como si se desprendiera, como si se dejara. Su vista se oscureció y su mente se apagó, se olvidó de ella misma y del mundo que le rodeaba.

Mucho después, del otro lado de la frontera de la muerte, todo fue luz.

-o-

Varios días le llevó a Kumagai reponerse de la herida. Durante ese arduo proceso, de vez en cuando meditaba en las razones por las cuales Benkei le había perdonado la vida, y nunca alcanzaba a comprenderlo del todo. El código era muy claro al respecto, la traición se lavaba con sangre, aun así el otro le permitió vivir. El ser humano es un ser indescifrable.

Si bien el dolor en su pecho se reducía gradualmente, el de su alma persistía. Le dolía en lo más hondo el haberle fallado, el no haber podido protegerla, el haberla dejado sola. La única persona con la que se entendía, un espíritu afín para compartir las desazones de un mundo intransigente con los débiles. En más de una ocasión tuvo ganas de dejarse ir, de dejarse vencer por la nada.

Un día, cuando pudo levantarse, le pidió a Josuke que lo lleve hasta el sitio donde lo había encontrado. Le fue entregada su vestimenta de guerrero, pero después de sopesarlo durante unos instantes le suplicó que le prestara un atuendo de campesino e insistió para que quemaran sus ropas. El otro lo miró con extrañamiento, aunque no pudo negarse. Lo ayudó a vestirse con uno de sus modestos kimonos, lo sujetó de la cintura con un brazo y pasó uno del joven sobre sus hombros, ya que todavía estaba débil y no podía sostenerse por sí mismo.

Cuando llegaron al bosque, Kumagai echó una mirada alrededor. Todo era quietud, solo se oía el roce de la suave brisa entre las hojas.

-Vamos más allá –pidió.

El cielo estaba despejado. Se desplazaron a paso lento sin ninguna dirección fija, Kumagai sólo quería deambular mientras pensaba. Él podía ver a los muertos, así que existía una posibilidad de encontrarla. Esa leve esperanza lo había alimentado durante los días pasados, entre el malestar de la fiebre y su invariable estado de postración. Concentrado, le prestó atención a cada movimiento, a cada actividad que percibía en el ambiente, por si la veía.

-No sé qué esperas encontrar –comentó Josuke.

Kumagai se sorprendió por tal abordaje. Miró a su compañero con asombro y luego se enfocó nuevamente en lo que tenía delante, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sólo quiero una oportunidad.

Ese día no encontraron nada, tampoco al día siguiente ni en los posteriores. Kumagai le pedía al campesino que lo ayude a ir al bosque y Josuke insistía cada vez para que se quede a reposar, en vano. Trató de disuadirlo, de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el joven era demasiado obstinado.

En ocasiones Kumagai los veía. Era extraño, porque ya no sentía molestias de ninguna clase ni temor frente a ellos. Un día veía un alma, otro día se topaba con una diferente, a veces se encontraba siempre con la misma. Ninguna era Taguchi.

El muchacho no se desalentó. Desoyó las bondadosas advertencias de su amigo y descuidó su convalecencia, perseverando en su propósito. Hasta que una tarde, la última de su búsqueda, se decidió a acercarse a uno de los espíritus que veía deambular. Josuke ya no lo acompañaba, pues a esas alturas se había repuesto lo suficiente como para valerse por sí mismo. Por su apariencia, el alma pertenecía a la de un campesino del lugar.

-Por favor, quisiera hacerle una pregunta –lo interpeló Kumagai, no muy seguro de la forma como debería conducirse con el alma de un muerto.

El hombre se sorprendió al verse requerido.

-¿Me hablas a mí? –preguntó.

-Lo siento, no quisiera molestarlo –Kumagai también se sentía desconcertado.

-Oh, no es molestia, ¡para nada! De hecho, le agradezco mucho que quiera hablar conmigo. No sé qué debo hacer en estas circunstancias y me siento terriblemente solo y confundido. Soy Yada Yutaro, gusto en conocerlo –El espíritu se inclinó profundamente ante él.

El joven se sobresaltó por lo sencillo que resultó. Le correspondió con cierto atolondramiento.

-El gusto es mío, soy Kumagai Ichigo –replicó, inclinándose a su vez. En la situación actual no podía permitirse revelar más detalles sobre su identidad-. Lamento oír eso. Perdone, sólo quería hacerle una pregunta: ¿ha visto por casualidad a una muchacha... así… digo, co-como usted? –indagó, vacilando al elegir los términos-. Ella… ella viste como un samurai.

El hombre compuso un gesto reflexivo. Hacía tiempo que no veía personas jóvenes _en su_ _estado_.

-Desde que estoy así sólo he visto campesinos de edad avanzada –respondió-, no he visto ni jóvenes ni samurais. Tengo entendido que la guerra finalizó hace tiempo.

Kumagai cayó en la cuenta de que eso era verdad, la guerra había terminado hacía mucho ya, por lo cual lo que intentaba hacer no tenía ningún sentido. Bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado. El otro lo notó.

-No se desanime por favor, estoy seguro de que algún día encontrará lo que busca. La vida puede parecer injusta a veces, pero siempre le dará una segunda oportunidad. ¿Me haría un favor?

El chico apenas lo escuchaba.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó sin pensar.

-¿Podría cortar aquellas flores y dejarlas al pie de este árbol? –pidió el espíritu, señalándole el lugar en cuestión-. Allí es donde morí. No tengo familia y nadie ha puesto nada sobre mi tumba.

El interpelado se extrañó ante aquel pedido tan simple como insólito. Le habían dicho que las almas estancadas parecían tristes y solitarias, que si se manifestaban era porque algo necesitaban y él no había podido vislumbrar qué sería. En ese momento le pareció comprender. El ser humano arriba solo a este mundo, y solo se marcha. Si alguien piensa en esa existencia, si aunque sea una sola persona cobija un sentimiento y conserva un recuerdo de aquel que se ha ido, de alguna manera, entonces, lo salva de la oscuridad.

Ese sencillo descubrimiento, imprevistamente, aplacó un poco su pesar. Kumagai fue por las flores, las cortó y regresó hasta el árbol, donde las depositó. Luego oró en silencio. El espíritu, a su lado, sonreía en paz.

Después Kumagai se despidió de él y prosiguió su camino. Hacia dónde, no tenía importancia. Era cierto, la guerra había concluido y ni siquiera las almas de los caídos permanecían en ese lugar. Ya no podría encontrarse con Taguchi.

Divisó de lejos un kashi, se encaminó hasta él y se recostó al amparo de su sombra. La brisa de la tarde revolvió apaciblemente su cabello. Cerró los ojos para descansar, para desistir, para aceptar.

Más tarde, una repentina calidez lo abrazó. El sol. Más allá, la luna se hacía transparente. Pensó que así habían sido ellos, juntos y alejados, compañeros apartados.

Si tan solo fuese posible.

"Luchar del mismo lado", había pedido ella. Pero él no, él era un hombre y los hombres no se conforman fácilmente. Él quería ser más fuerte, quería que todo comenzara de nuevo, quería una nueva oportunidad para protegerla, para _retenerla_. No importaba cómo, ni las circunstancias ni la razón, solo quería volver a verla una vez más porque únicamente con ella se sentía completo.

Su vida se extendía por delante pero él sólo deseaba regresar, desandar. Taguchi… Su corazón latía con anhelo. No eran lágrimas las que surcaban su rostro, era la lluvia, la lluvia que caía continuamente dentro de él.

Si tan solo fuese posible…

-o-

El tiempo es una ilusión.

Kumagai, a pesar de todo, vivió, y su descendencia se perdió entre las generaciones. Cuando llegó el momento su alma migró al mundo espiritual, y cuando volvió a ser su turno regresó al mundo humano, para transitar una nueva vida. El tiempo se mueve como un péndulo y las almas danzan al son de su compás.

A veces nos cruzamos con una mirada que llama nuestra atención. Esa breve correspondencia, imprevista, nos sacude. Cada encuentro es como un milagro, no obstante las personas caminan muy rápido y no atinan a detenerse para mirar mejor. Y se va, esa mirada desaparece definitivamente, se confunde entre las otras. Pero la impresión perdura.

Cuántas veces a lo largo de sus innúmeras vidas, las almas que alguna vez llevaron por nombres Kumagai y Taguchi se cruzaron en una mirada casual, en un intercambio silencioso y efímero, en un roce accidental. En cualquier lugar, en cualquier época, a cualquier edad. Después, los vaivenes del azar los volvieron a alejar y quizá se preguntaron, cada uno por su parte, por qué, si se trataba de un desconocido, los resortes de su alma vibraron con tanta intensidad.

Así se cruzaron, así se desencontraron, en este y en el otro mundo, a lo largo de todas sus vidas. Pero la rueda del destino no se detiene en sus caprichosas mudanzas, y aunque a veces pueda manifestarse injusto o extraño, siempre les deja a los hombres las elecciones finales. Eso es lo que llamamos una nueva oportunidad.

-o-

_Entonces, en otro punto del tiempo…_

Se quedó pasmado, la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos no podía ser real. Desde el principio, desde que se la topara aquella tarde, la muchacha se interponía en su camino obrando de forma incomprensible. No tenía necesidad de hacer eso, por qué, ¿por qué demonios se había lanzado sobre aquella aterradora criatura, exponiendo su propia vida?

Karin yacía inconciente a un lado de la calle y la shinigami estaba gravemente herida. No sabía qué hacer. De pronto la chica le habló, mientras se sentaba sobre el pavimento con gran esfuerzo.

-¿Quieres salvar a tu familia? –le preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto! –respondió él de inmediato, seguro de lo que quería aunque no supiera cómo hacerlo-. ¿Hay alguna manera?

-Sólo hay una –repuso ella con gesto contraído. Parecía muy fuerte, pese a la gravedad de sus lesiones no se dejaba doblegar. Sujetó su katana con ambas manos y le apuntó-: debes convertirte en un shinigami –dijo. El otro se sobresaltó-. Entierra esta zanpakutou en tu corazón y yo verteré mis poderes sobre ti. No sé si funcionará, pero no hay otra forma.

El hollow aullaba con amenaza, ansioso por tomar a sus víctimas. Él estaba de pie frente a ella, con el corazón palpitante de incertidumbre. Era noche cerrada y no había nadie más a quien pedir ayuda. No tenía idea de lo que sucedería si aceptaba semejante cosa, apenas podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante. Siempre había poseído la capacidad de ver las almas de los muertos y había aprendido a convivir con lo sobrenatural, pero esto… esto era una completa locura. Aun así, la vida de su familia corría peligro y él necesitaba protegerlos.

La miró a los ojos. Algo en ellos le transmitió confianza. Había reñido con ella hasta hacía pocos minutos, apenas si había entendido la explicación sobre las diversas clases de espíritus que le dio con esos dibujos tan torpes como innecesarios. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no dudó de su palabra ni de sus intenciones. Tomó su decisión y no se echaría atrás por ningún motivo.

_Ya nada sería lo mismo, porque cada vez que la conocía su vida cambiaba._

Al ver la resolución con la que se dirigió a ella, la muchacha sintió una repentina vibración dentro de sí. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había hecho semejante propuesta, en la Sociedad de Almas la castigarían severamente por el solo hecho de sugerir que compartiría sus poderes con un ser humano, pero la necesidad de confiar en él la conminó a realizar aquello que estaba prohibido. Su trabajo era protegerlo, pero parecía que, por esta vez, tendría que dejarse proteger.

_La rueda del destino gira constantemente, caprichosamente._

-Dame la katana, shinigami –pidió el joven con determinación.

_Quizás fuera la primera noche, o tal vez fuese una de muchas en el acontecer de sus vidas._

-Mi nombre no es shinigami –repuso ella, llenándose de esperanzas-, soy Kuchiki Rukia.

El otro tomó su katana con ambas manos y apuntó directamente hacia su pecho. Allí empezaba y acababa todo, o desde allí el río del tiempo fluía incesantemente a través de ellos y entre ambos, uniéndolos para siempre.

-Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo –replicó él, y hundió la katana en el centro de su ser.

El tiempo es una ilusión.

**FIN**


End file.
